


the only magic i need (is that pretty smile of yours)

by titania19



Series: you put a spell on me [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, Implied Chenji, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Slytherin Na Jaemin, but don't worry they'll be back in the next part, jeno is fascinated by muggles, sorry the other 4 are only mentioned, the hogwarts school system is aged up by a few years, visiting jaesung's grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19
Summary: "JAEMIN!" jeno practically shouts from downstairs. jaemin's never heard so much pure terror in his voice, and his heart lurches, his stomach drops. his grandparents aren't even home- they'd gone out to buy groceries.he trips down the stairs trying to reach jeno in time. it's not just him- chenle and jisung come hurtling down, too, clearly shocked by the mere volume of jeno's cry."what is it?" jaemin's eyes widen in panic when he sees jeno in the kitchen, "why are you there? are you okay? did you hurt yourself?""it-it- i promise i didn't do anything!" jeno wails, "i just- got curious and pressed a button and it got upset! and it beeped at me!""whatbeeped at you?""that box!" the gryffindor points an accusing finger at 'the box'. jaemin follows the direction and his eyes finally land on the source of jeno's fear. he sighs.of course. it's the microwave.ORnomin spend some time together at jaemin's muggle grandparents' house. jeno is very amazed by this new world.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you put a spell on me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880482
Comments: 209
Kudos: 480





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> i am back with more nomin adventures hehe. this fic is about chenjen's visit to jaesung's grandparents' muggle community and i had sooo much fun writing it. 
> 
> i'm sorry that mark, yukhei, donghyuck and renjun are only mentioned in this one (i missed them too), but i promiseee they'll be back in the next part of the series. i hope you guys enjoy reading!! do leave a comment letting me know what you think <3

jaemin loves summer.

he loves hanging out at home with his parents, playing quidditch with his mum in the yard, visiting hyuck and chenle. and, of course, the month that he and jisung spend at their grandparents' house in the muggle community, which is where they are right now. it's always fun to cook with grandma and watch television. his grandfather has secretly been teaching jaemin how to drive, even though he isn't at the legal age to do that yet in britain.

he's especially looking forward to this week, because jeno and chenle are coming over.

originally, it was just supposed to be jeno. jaemin's grandparents were delighted to have 'the gentleman who's been courting their grandson' over, and jeno had been equally delighted to 'live like a muggle and watch television'.

"he's going to ask a gazillion questions." jaemin warned his grandparents, "and sometimes he'll say really ignorant sounding things, but he doesn't mean it like that. he's just curious and....brought up in a very magic environment. and he's really innocent sometimes. but he's really sweet."

jaemin's grandma had waved it off, "we understand, dear. after all, we're always curious about magic as well."

"he doesn't have any superiority complex or anything like that." jaemin felt the need to make it clear, "he respects everyone. he's really sweet. and he's really amazed by non-magic things, but completely clueless."

jaemin's grandfather had chuckled, "we are more than happy to have him over."

and that had been that.

until jisung started whining and complaining about being a third wheel. his grandma had grinned wickedly and said, "but why don't you invite your boyfriend too, jisungie?"

"my." jisung blinked, "what?"

"your boyfriend. chenle."

jaemin smirked. his grandmother would have absolutely been in slytherin had she been in hogwarts. jisung had spluttered for a moment, insisting "he's not my boyfriend!", before realising that his grandmother was suggesting that he call chenle over, too.

"really?" he perked up.

and so they invited chenle, and he had been more than happy to take up the invitation and use all his knowledge from muggle studies. jaemin had wanted to ask hyuck to come over as well, but the boy was on holiday with his family. mark was in canada, and yukhei was spending a few weeks at renjun's.

so it ended up being the four of them. 

"when did they say they'd arrive again?" jaemin's grandfather asks.

"another twenty minutes."

jeno and chenle are going to take separate portkeys to the field in the distance, where their families usually apparate to. and as per tradition, jaemin's grandpa will pick them up from there in his car.

"we better get going then, huh?"

jaemin nods, "come on, sungie. grandma?"

"i'll stay at home and make some lemonade." she smiles, "it's hot out. and they must be tired. a portkey sounds like a lot of work."

jisung snorts, "they literally do nothing to get here, but okay."

"attitude."

"sorry, sorry."

jaemin drags him to the door after their grandfather, excited to see jeno after a whole month.

***

jeno and chenle are already waiting there when the car arrives. their eyes widen comically, taking in the SUV in front of them. 

jaemin has missed jeno so much. and he looks so good. his hair is black again, and he's wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts and somehow he looks like an absolute meal. such a typical sportsboy. 

chenle, on the other hand, is dressed like a billionaire on a five-star cruise getaway. which makes sense, because chenle is a billionaire, and he is probably excited enough to consider this one of his world-class holidays. chenle always looks approachable yet sophisticated, youthful yet classy. it's something only he can achieve- the young and rich vibe.

they both bow to jaemin's grandfather when he gets out of the car. jaemin thinks its cute how chenle does it the korean way, probably having watched jisung before.

they exchange formalities, and jaemin's grandfather even winks at jeno, saying, "my grandson talks about you all the time." and jeno puffs out proudly.

jaemin wants so badly to kiss him, but he knows he'll have to wait till they have some privacy. not that his grandparents would mind, really, but he wants to spare them the show. jaemin and jeno get a bit touchy when they kiss.

jeno nearly jumps out of his seat when grandpa starts the engine, looking extremely alarmed, trying in vain to remove the seatbelt. chenle snorts from where he's seated, in the middle next to jisung.

"he's just starting the engine, calm down."

"would you look at that!" jaemin's grandfather exclaims from the front, "young man knows his stuff. jisung did tell me you studied non-magic lifestyle at school."

chenle nods proudly and strikes up a conversation with jisung and their grandfather. jeno pouts.

"he'll barely be able to hear you from all the way in the back." jaemin rolls his eyes fondly, "you can win him over later, babe."

jeno grins back sheepishly, reaching over to squeeze jaemin's thigh with a big, strong hand. jaemin lets out a pleased sigh at how manly his arms look.

"missed you." he whispers, quiet to make sure no one else hears.

jeno presses a quick kiss to his mouth, "missed you more."

eventually, grandpa turns on the radio and jeno is adorably shocked when he hears music coming out. he's even more shocked when jisung reaches over and controls the volume using the dial. jaemin's grandfather catches sight of jeno's amazed expression through the rearview mirror, and he and jaemin exchange a grin.

yup, jaemin's sure his grandfather completely approves.

***

after meeting grandma and drinking the lemonade, she tells them where they'll be sleeping.

"our house isn't too huge, i'm afraid." she says, and both chenle and jeno rush to assure her that it's perfect.

"you'll be sharing a room with jaemin, of course." she says to jeno, "and chenle will share with jisung. is that okay? we only have three bedrooms, so we try to make it work."

jeno lights up, "that's really totally okay."

jaemin's grandparents laugh. 

"well, then, you settle down and relax a bit." grandpa says, "we'll call you for lunch in an hour. you must be tired after all that portkey business."

jeno and chenle blink. jaemin sighs and ushers them out of the living room anyway.

and finally, a little privacy.

jaemin's room is decently big. this house is where is mother grew up, so whenever he and jisung visit, they use their mothers' respective old rooms (now redecorated to suite their taste). jaemin has a corner filled with books, both wizarding and muggle. he has a huge wardrobe too (though its not as big as the one in his house), a desk, a few bean bags, a computer and a queen-sized bed.

"there's enough space on the floor for a roll out mattress." jaemin says, setting jeno's suitcase onto the dresser, "i'll sleep there, and you can take the bed."

"what? no! i'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"it's no big deal, i've done it often when guests come."

"can't we just engorgio the bed?"

jaemin gives him an unimpressed look, "and who, may i ask, is going to do that? certainly not us underaged students, nor my non-magic grandparents."

"shit." jeno's eyes widen, "i didn't mean it ignorantly."

"i know you didn't." jaemin smiles a little, "but this is complete muggle territory, okay? when i say live like a muggle, i mean you can't even take out your wand. and if you have questions you're more than free to ask, but....a little more tactfully? i don't want anyone- you or my grandparents- feeling inferior. i don't want them feeling inhospitable. they've prepared a lot for your visit."

"i understand, baby, i promise." jeno takes both his hands, "it came out wrong. i'll speak better. your grandparents are so nice, and i'm really excited to come here. i don't think anything is inhospitable or inferior. i think it's wonderful."

"aren't you a sweetheart." jaemin laughs softly, "where's my kiss?"

jeno gathers him up and gives him the _sweetest_ kiss. they haven't seen each other for nearly a month, so it's an understandably long kiss, too. it turns into a lot of groping and muffled whimpers and pleasure.

"no muffliato." jaemin breathes as he pulls away, "so be happy their room is downstairs."

jeno flops down on the bed, perching jaemin on his lap, "minnie, let's just share a bed."

jaemin squeaks, nearly falling off, "what?!"

"i mean- i won't try anything, obviously. we don't have to if you're not comfortable." jeno looks suddenly shy, "i just...want to cuddle you to sleep? i want to wake up next to you. we never get to do that because we're in different houses at school."

jeno really knows the way to jaemin's heart. jaemin gives in in just two seconds, nodding his okay and kissing jeno soundly.

"no naughty business." he teases, because he knows that jeno would never- not without permission at least, "but you better cuddle the hell out of me."

"trust me, i will." jeno pulls him in so that they're spooning. with his strong arms, he holds jaemin in place no problem, his toned chest pressed into jaemin's back. the perfect big spoon. he resists jaemin's squirming and manhandles him into a more comfortable position. so fucking _dom_ , it makes jaemin's head spin in desire.

a fluttery kiss pressed against the back of his neck, "you smell like peaches and vanilla. it's so sweet. i love it."

jaemin blushes, "i use it more because you like it."

"how cute."

they cuddle for longer, exchanging stories about their summer, kissing lazily, tickling each other and dissolving into quiet giggles. jaemin just loves him a lot.

eventually, jaemin's grandmother knocks for lunch, and jeno lifts jaemin up bridal style and playfully threatens to carry him downstairs.

"no!" jaemin shrieks, using his strength (because he's pretty strong, too, okay?) to escape from jeno, and then distract him with a kiss. not even a second later, chenle bursts into the room, and jisung is behind him, and they pull the couple away from each other and downstairs to eat.

***

"what are you doing, may i ask?" chenle raises an eyebrow.

jaemin freezes. he's hunched over jeno's toiletry kit in the bathroom, ears turning red as he realises he's caught in the act.

"n-nothing." he squeaks. chenle doesn't buy it at all, and jaemin sighs.

"okay, so i _might_ be a little curious about the cologne jeno uses."

chenle blinks, "so...you're not just asking him directly?"

"he'll make fun of me if i ask!"

"...do you not like how he smells?"

jaemin turns redder, "he smells really good, chenle. i kind of want to ask for one of his t-shirts just so i can wear it after he leaves."

"because." chenle regards him wearily, "you like his _scent_?"

"stop making it sound weird!" jaemin whines, "it's not that weird. look." he brandishes the cologne bottle at chenle, "pine and cedarwood."

chenle sniffs, "it does smell good." he admits, "what's yours?"

"peach and vanilla." jaemin stuffs the cologne back inside the bag, satisfied at finally knowing the exact scent, "cherry blossom for special occasions."

"very jaemin of you." chenle sits down next to him, "i use my dad's fancy thing for functions, but i don't usually use anything otherwise."

"you always smell nice."

"jisung says i smell like baby powder."

this makes jaemin laugh, "i'm sensitive to smell, though. so if i like it, you must smell really good."

" _baby powder?_ "

"i don't know, le." jaemin snorts, "he's a bit weird sometimes. where is he, anyway?"

"downstairs. he and your grandmother are trying to explain gas cylinders to jeno. the stove lighter thing really shocked him-i don't think he fully understands how to light a fire without wands. he thought they'd use a matchstick."

jaemin groans, "why didn't he take muggle studies?"

"it's pretty entertaining." chenle says, "want to watch?"

so five minutes later finds jaemin, chenle and jaemin's grandfather lounging in the living room, watching the 'kitchen trio' with great hilarity.

"what confuses me the most," grandpa says conversationally, "is the fact that jisung, of all people, is trying to explain the functions of kitchen equipment."

"i heard that!" jisung calls from inside, "just because i can't cook, doesn't mean i don't know how gas works!"

"jaeminnie!" jeno's head pokes out from the corner, "i learnt how to turn on the stove with a lighter!"

"good job, jeno-yah." jaemin says tiredly, "is there anything else you want to learn about?"

"i'm going to help grandma boil the water!" he looks far too excited about such a mundane job. jaemin loves him so much.

"you're so cute." the slytherin mutters, more to himself than anyone else. his grandfather smiles at him.

"he's a sweet boy."

"he is, isn't he?"

"takes good care of you." grandpa leans back, "i like him, jaemin."

jaemin giggles, "so do i."

his grandfather pats chenle on the back, "i like you, too, son. i hope jisung realises soon enough."

chenle turns bright red, practically falling of the couch, "how- _how_?- did jaemin- did- who-"

"you're just that obvious." jaemin says, "i told you, literally everyone knows. except him."

"he'll come around." jaemin's grandfather assures them, "he's a good boy, but the emotions take a while. he takes after his old grandpa. your grandmother and i were best friends since we were in school, too, but i only really opened my eyes in college."

"did you..." chenle hesitates, "ever date anyone else?"

grandpa smiles, "i didn't, actually. neither did she- she'd known she liked me for far longer. and i....just was never interested. until one day, in college, a young man asked her out, and i was furious."

"what happened?" jaemin asks with wide eyes, "did she go out with him?"

"your grandmother is a lovely soul." grandpa closes his eyes reminiscently, "she could have. it's been years that she'd given me hints and had me overlook her. but she still liked me, so she didn't go out with him."

"and...you confessed after that?"

"at first i thought it was just a protective best friend instinct. but she was popular with the boys in college...really pretty back then, just like you jaeminnie."

jaemin beams.

"and one day, i thought to myself, why am i so upset about it? and i looked at her, and i realized. my heart's probably liked her for way longer- since school, maybe. that's why i never dated anyone else, always put her first- she was always the most important to me. it just took me some time to realise why."

"that's literally exactly what's happening to me." chenle says downtroddenly, "except i don't even know if i'll have the same kind of happy ending."

"trust me." jisung's grandfather says, "i can't speak for jisung, but i can tell you that he's never quite cared about anyone the way he cares about you. whatever happens, you are very special to him."

chenle looks satisfied with this. jaemin thinks he really is a hufflepuff- kind, unwaveringly loyal, and so fucking selfless. chenle's okay just being important to jisung, whatever happens in their relationship. that kind of magnanimity...jisung is really fucking lucky.

"jaemin-ah!" a voice from inside calls. it's jeno, of course. he sounds ten times more excited than he usually does, "i did it! the water boiled!"

"well, would you imagine that." jaemin gets up, "let's see that boiled water of yours."

chenle and grandpa laugh behind him, and jaemin feels content.

***

"JAEMIN!" jeno practically shouts from downstairs. jaemin's never heard so much pure terror in his voice, and his heart lurches, his stomach drops. his grandparents aren't even home- they'd gone out to do groceries.

he trips down the stairs trying to reach jeno in time. it's not just him- chenle and jisung come hurtling down, too, clearly shocked by the mere volume of jeno's cry.

"what is it?" jaemin's eyes widen in panic when he sees jeno in the kitchen, "why are you there? are you okay? did you hurt yourself?"

jeno whimpers a little and hurries to clutch onto jaemin, "baby- it beeped at me. i think i upset it. will it explode? did i break it? what if it refuses to do any work after this? omigod, your grandparents are going to hate me."

jaemin blinks, "jeno....what exactly happened?"

"it-it- i promise i didn't do anything!" jeno wails, "i just- got curious and pressed a button and it got upset! and it beeped at me!"

" _what_ beeped at you?"

"that box!" the gryffindor points an accusing finger at 'the box'. jaemin follows the direction and his eyes finally land on the source of jeno's fear.

the microwave.

"oh, jeno." he sighs, torn between amusement and exasperation, "babe. it's okay. you're fine. that's just the microwave."

"micro...wave?" jeno repeats, voice small. he's so adorable right now. the usually strong, calm, level-headed gryffindor is reduced to a nervous whimpering mess, and jaemin wants to record it so that he can watch it again and again.

he turns around, and realises with a smirk that jisung is a step ahead of him. he has his cell phone out, and he's filming the entire thing. chenle's standing next to him, watching the phone reverently, like he can't believe jisung knows how to operate such complex mechanisms.

"microwave, darling." jaemin says slowly, like he's talking to a toddler, "it's a machine, see? it doesn't have feelings- it's not alive."

"machine?" jeno looks confused, "but it beeped at me when i touched it."

"because you pressed a button." jaemin tugs him towards the microwave. jeno follows apprehensively, "look, you put food in here, and the microwave warms it up. you press these number buttons so the machine knows how long you want it inside, that's all."

"it...it's not angry?"

"it doesn't have feelings. it's non-living."

"i didn't break it?"

"you didn't." jaemin kisses his jaw, "are you okay?"

jeno wraps his arms around jaemin's waist and buries his head into his neck, "i'm scared of the kitchen. it's so scary. there's a water purifier, and it sprays me whenever i press that blue switch!"

"oh my god." jaemin coos, squeezing his cheeks and peppering kisses all over his face, "that's because you turned it on! in the kitchen, if you press a button, you're usually sending a command to the machine to make it do something."

"but you said it's not alive! how can it take commands?"

"it's made like that." jaemin explains gently, "certain buttons cause certain actions. remember your dad's told you about machines and things like that? this is how it works."

"but-"

"-like how we have certain spells for certain functions." jaemin decides to switch to magic-speak, "when we say agumenti, we get water. when we say protego, we get a shield. right?"

"right..." jeno nods seriously.

"so this is the muggle version. when you press this button, it does a specific thing."

"they're like....spells for machines!" jeno's eyes widen adorably, "that's so amazing! muggles are so smart- they do spells without wands!"

"isn't it interesting?" jaemin giggles at his expression, "how about we get out of the kitchen, though? you can explore later. when i'm there."

"can we watch tv?" jeno looks so hopeful that jaemin can't even say no.

"i want to watch too!" chenle bounces in excitement. 

jisung grins and slips his phone inside, sending jaemin a subtle thumbs-up and mouthing _i sent it to you_.

sometimes, jisung actually uses his brains. jaemin's going to treasure this video forever.

the cousins lead the two excited boys out of the kitchen and to the living room, hoping something normal is playing on tv.

***

"jaeminnnn!"

jaemin peeks into the living room, where jeno and jisung are sitting in front of jisung's laptop, "yes?"

"am i not romantic enough?"

jaemin blinks at jeno's worried expression, wondering where on earth he would have gotten such an idea, "you're fine, babe. you're totally romantic. why?"

"because!" jeno wails, "it says i- i- i need to work harder! i only got seven out of twenty!"

a quiet snort of laughter reminds jaemin of jisung's presence. the younger tries very hard to muffle it, but one look at jeno's pitiful expression and he can't help but snort again.

"jisung park." jaemin's eyes narrow, "what did you show him?"

"nothing!" his cousin says, all faux innocence, "look, i just wanted to introduce him to some cool muggle websites."

jaemin peers at the screen and groans when he sees the page.

of course jisung would think it's funny to introduce jeno to buzzfeed quizzes. of course.

"did you explain how these work?" jaemin hisses, "does he know they're just....random timepass quizzes? does he know these are not going to affect his life in any way?"

"not yet." jisung says cheerfully.

the quiz jeno had just done is titles 'how romantic are you'? it was one of those checklists, where the quiz-taker had to choose all the 'romantic gestures' on the list that they had done for their significant other. jaemin scans the list.

taken my s/o on a midnight mcdonalds run

learnt their starbucks order by heart

kissed them like in the notebook

answered the phone at 3am just so they could hear your voice

fallen asleep facetiming each other

had gifts delivered to their house

"jeno." jaemin sighs, "there's no way you could have done half of these. they're all muggle stuff. do you even know what starbucks is?"

"i figured it's something star related." jeno says reproachfully, "what's your favourite constellation, angel? i'm sorry i don't know."

"oh my god." jisung says in a stage-whisper, but jaemin finds that statement so pitifully adorable that he can't help but press a long kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"you're fucking cute." he says, settling himself into jeno's lap, "starbucks is a muggle coffee shop branch. like three broomsticks. knowing my starbucks order by heart would just be knowing what to order if you went out with me."

"butterbeer, duh." jeno says.

"that's a wizard thing, babe."

"then what about this?" jeno squints at the screen, "i've never had gifts delivered to your house!"

"we both spend a majority of our year in the same place." jaemin rolls his eyes, "jeno, look- you've literally ticked off everything a wizard could possibly tick on this list. you're romantic as fuck and i really love you. okay?"

jeno sighs, wrapping his arms around jaemin's waist and settling his chin on the slytherin's shoulder, "'mkay. i did a quiz about what kind of ice cream i am, and it said mint chocolate chip, because i'm cool and calm and refreshing. how did it know?"

jaemin spends the next half an hour explaining to jeno how buzzfeed- and other online quizzes- work. how they do not impact your future, how it is not like divination at all, and how they are not all-knowing.

"it's an algorithm." jaemin says, wincing at himself for using such a complex term, "it's just for fun. okay?"

chenle has wandered in, too, by then, and is listening with equal attention. jaemin figures that muggle studies classes don't cover buzzfeed. 

once jeno has essentially understood, and is far happier to do more quizzes knowing they're just for fun, chenle pulls the laptop towards him, eyeing the quiz jeno had done.

"wow, jisung." he reads the list, "you've done most of these."

jisung sits down next to them, "have i?"

"you've done all of this stuff. well, the wizarding stuff at least. looks like you're more romantic than you thought."

"guess so." jisung grins, slinging an arm around chenle, "lucky you that i don't have anyone but you to use my romantic skills on."

chenle rolls his eyes, "yeah." he mutters, "totally lucky."

"look!" jeno's eyes widen as he sees another quiz on the site, "at what age will you get married based on your food preferences! that's interesting. jaemin, let's see when we'll get married."

any exasperation in jaemin's body disappears with the fact that jeno wants to marry him. the way he just says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"just because it says a certain age, doesn't mean we have to follow it." jaemin reminds gently. 

"i know. but it's fun." jeno bounces excitedly, "do you like strawb- oh wait, of course not. peach."

a warm glow spreads through his body, and he presses a sweet kiss to jeno's cheek, "yeah." he whispers, and smiles when jeno intertwines their fingers and keeps typing at the same time.

his boyfriend is the sweetest.


	2. ii.

"the first time i make love to you, where do you want it to be? like, location. do you want me to set up candles and rose petals and stuff?"

jaemin nearly falls of the armchair in shock, "what?" he shrieks, looking around to make sure no one heard. not that they could have- chenle and jisung are in their room, and his grandparents are having a post-lunch nap. still, the questions renders jaemin speechless. he can't even snort at the fact that jeno had managed to make fucking sound romantic.

"i get that preferences can change over time." jeno says thoughtfully, "but like, where do you think right now?"

"how does it even matter?"

"because i want to make it good for you!" 

jaemin wants to soften and coo, but he's still too embarrassed, "i- well- you- it'll be your first time, too!" he pauses, eyes wide, "....right?"

"yes!" jeno says hastily, "obviously, who would i have fucked before? it's not like i was old enough to even know what to do- and i never went out with anyone."

"right." jaemin takes a steadying breath, "right."

"so? where do you want it?"

"jeno." jaemin sighs, "what is up with you? is it buzzfeed again?"

"i read a listicle about how to make all the first times romantic. i think i did decent in the kiss and confessions and dates but we haven't had sex yet, so when we do, i need to make it perfect for you."

jaemin really hates jisung for showing his boyfriend buzzfeed.

"if it's with you, then it'll be perfect."

"aww." jeno coos, pulling jaemin in for a kiss. then he pulls away, frowning, "of course it'll be with me. who else would it be?"

jaemin smacks him, "idiot. you know what i mean."

"but seriously, where would you want it? i always thought it might be a little strange to do it at one of our houses. too risky. and hogwarts has no privacy, honestly. and it has to be somewhere comfortable for you-"

"-jenooo." jaemin whines, "shut up. i said anywhere is fine."

"should i search on buzzfeed?"

"no!" jaemin sits up, alarmed, "okay, how about- you take me to a motel?"

jeno wrinkles his nose, "it's so obvious you said that just so i wouldn't check buzzfeed. why would we have our first time in a motel?"

"i don't know."

"i know!" jeno lights up, "how about a love hotel? a really expensive one in paris."

"i doubt it can beat how expensive chenle's house is." jaemin snorts, and jeno looks horrified.

"i am not fucking you in chenle's house."

"i literally never said- okay, you know what?" jaemin pinches jeno, "a love hotel is fine. good luck getting us all the way to paris."

jeno droops, "oh yeah."

"idiot." jaemin kisses the pout away, "you're so hot, i doubt i'll even realise where we are when you fuck me."

jeno kisses back for some time, before leaning against jaemin's shoulder, "what was our first conversation?"

"jeno lee, one more stupid question and you are banned from buzzfeed."

***

"chenle's really good at this." jisung says, impressed, watching chenle turn on the air conditioning, "how cool."

"i can't change the temperature, though." the hufflepuff says, frustrated.

"the remote doesn't work." jaemin takes it, "i'll give it to grandpa to put in some new batteries. jisungie, see if you can reach."

he can, of course. that beanstalk. he flicks the switch manually, barely breaking a sweat- completely unlike chenle, who was stretching and heaving and still couldn't reach. it's not like chenle's short- he's the same height as jeno and jaemin. jisung is just weirdly tall, almost the same height as yukhei. which is saying something.

"aww." jisung tickles chenle's chin, "tiny."

"i am not tiny, jisung park."

"you're a babyyyy-"

"-look who's talking, you're the youngest!"

"stop arguing and go give this to grandpa." jaemin flicks both of their heads, "jeno and i are going to our room."

it's night, and jaemin really wants some cuddles. they've had dinner, watched tv with their grandparents, and now it is definitely time for some privacy. he feels all giddy when jeno takes his hand and leads him back to their room, where the air conditioning is already on.

"imagine." jeno sighs happily as the wave of cold air hits them, "a whole machine just to make the air cold. genius."

jaemin rolls his eyes and kicks the door shut with his foot, "i do keep telling you that you should have taken muggle studies."

"but now i have you!"

"whatever. turn around, i'm going to change into my pajamas." jaemin takes out his pale blue set- the pretty counterpart of jeno's navy blue, striking one.

"even your clothes are like you." jeno chuckles, eyeing the soft colour, "all pretty and sweet-looking. isn't it interesting how we picked out the same set but such an opposite vibe?"

"that's all on your boisterous gryffindor side." jaemin snorts, "such a macho man, aren't you?"

"only for my baby."

"you sure know how to talk your way to my heart."

"kiss my way there, too." jeno says mischievously, and jaemin squeals when the older peppers kisses all over his face and neck.

five minutes later sees them lounging on the bed in their matching pajamas, flipping through one of jaemin's childhood comic books. jaemin is explaining the story, but jeno is too fascinated by how the drawings don't move to really care about what happens to the superhero.

every once in a while, when jeno lets out a particularly cute sound of amazement, jaemin presses a kiss to whatever of jeno he can reach- his clothed chest, his jaw, his adam's apple, his hair. he gets a feeling jeno might be doing it on purpose after a point, because the noises come more frequently for no reason at all, until jeno pulls the book out of his hand to kiss his lips.

"knew it." jaemin giggles, kissing him back, "i was surprised to see you still listening after page ten."

"if you talk, i'll listen to anything."

"there's my romantic boyfriend."

a gentle knock on the door has them springing away from each other. "come in!" jaemin calls, smiling when he sees his grandmother enter with a few towels.

"thought you might need these." she says, placing them on the dresser, "i noticed all of yours are still in the hamper."

"thanks, grandma." jaemin reaches out, "wanna hang out for a bit?"

his grandmother closes the door behind her, "i don't see why not." then she takes in the sight in front of her and places a hand to her chest in adoration, "well, aren't you both precious?"

jaemin and jeno quickly exchange a glance, realizing immediately that she's talking about their couple's pajamas.

"it was an accident." jeno says sheepishly, "we didn't know until way later that we bought the same thing."

grandma laughs, settling down in one of the chairs, "well, that must be fate, don't you think?"

the two boys flush, but jaemin can't hide his happy little giggles when jeno squeezes his hand.

"you kind of resemble your grandmother, jaeminnie." jeno says, looking back and forth between them.

"so does his mother." grandma chuckles, "the genes are very strong. not to boast, but i was quite good looking back in the day, and jaemin's inherited all my good features."

"you're still good looking." jaemin says stubbornly, "that's why i'm pretty."

"modest, too." jeno says under his breath, and jaemin smacks him, "i'm kidding! you know i think you're beautiful!"

jaemin squeaks in embarrassment at this frank confession (in front of his grandmother) and hides his face into a blanket. his grandmother snorts in a very unladylike manner, contrary to her rather soft aura.

"you can't still be flustered at this. i bet he says sweet words to you every day."

"multiple times." jeno confirms, patting jaemin's pink head, "he has a different reaction every day. sometimes he says them back and sometimes he's like this. sometimes he hits me."

"i do not."

"i'm sure you do." jaemin's grandmother sounds so fond, "jaeminnie's our family's little angel. his father's mother always compares him to a veela. heaven knows what that means- they've tried to explain it, but i never understood. i suppose it's one of those things you can't imagine without really seeing."

jeno gazes at jaemin, eyes widening. jaemin is incredibly, incredibly gorgeous- the type of angelically pretty that makes you do a double take. and now that the word veela rings in jeno's head, he realizes how true it is. he wonder show he hadn't thought of it for so long- angel, princess...because he's ethereal. but veela- that makes perfect sense. jaemin's beauty cannot be matched. it's not even because jeno's his boyfriend- he's known it for years. jaemin is inexplicably stunning.

he does look like a veela.

in their year, there'a s girl named victoire weasley. she's quite famous for being the first weasley of the next generation to enter hogwarts. she has veela blood, too, from her mother's side of the family, and she has that aura. she is pretty- jeno knows that, and so does jaemin- how can she not be, when her ancestor was a veela?

and the fact that jaemin is still gorgeous in comparison to someone who has veela blood- that's saying something.

to jeno, he outshines them all. he knows victoire's pretty because it's obvious, but he's never felt even mildly attracted to her, never even looked at her twice. because his attention is always captured by jaemin and his soft, sweet aura. jaemin is something else entirely, on a level nobody can reach even if they tried. jaemin is more beautiful than anyone.

but veelas are often shallow- full veelas, not the people with veela blood. actual veelas are gorgeous on the outside, but lose their temper quickly. pretty when smiling, ugly when frowning. a little cold and manipulative. break their facade of shimmering beauty, and they can be vain creatures.

that's everything jaemin's not.

jaemin's beauty shines from within. superficially, yes, he has the most perfect features. from his delicate, soft skin to his rosebud lips and his large, doe eyes. his award-winning smile and his pretty, pink hair and his tiny waist and lean, slim build. his rosy cheeks and sharp eyebrows.

but he is also so much more than that. jaemin is gorgeous whether he smiles or not- crying, frowning, laughing- he is beautiful always. and he isn't shallow. he is sweet and caring and honest and genuine and a little bit devious, as a slytherin would be. and even then, the sweetest little devil jeno has ever met.

"he's far prettier than a veela." jeno declares, momentarily forgetting that he is in the presence of jaemin's grandmother, "veelas can be a bit shallow. jaeminnie is the most beautiful person i've ever met in my whole life- but he's not shallow at all."

of course, jeno's just had a whole monologue completely in his head- so it's obvious that the other two have no idea what he's thinking. jaemin blinks at him, looking very much like he'd like to punch him for saying such a sappy thing in front of his grandmother, but jeno doesn't care. his head is too filled with the perfect physical comparison of jaemin and a veela, and the fact that his personality is far better than a veelas. which basically means....

jeno has hit the fucking jackpot with this one. he already knows it, but damn, it's like he falls in love all over again once in a while.

"a veela must be very beautiful." his grandmother says, "they've shown me pictures in their books, but i doubt it matches the real thing."

"it's the aura." jaemin mutters, still red, "they're unbelievably beautiful. like fairies but a thousand times prettier. i don't know why they keep saying i look like that, that's the stupidest thing ever."

"it's not!" jeno says earnestly, head still half in his bubble, "have you seen yourself? you're so beautiful!"

"jeno, what." jaemin groans, "please shut up. we can do this later. not in front of my grandma, what on earth."

ah yes. the bubble pops quickly as he realises where he is, and he goes brick red and actually gets up to bow at her in apology. she bursts out laughing.

"oh, sweetheart, why would you apologize for loving my darling grandson? i should be thanking you for taking such good care of him."

"yeah, but- it's just- when you said veela-" jeno blabbers, "i kind of lost it, sorry, sorry, i can't believe- oh my god- sorry-"

only jeno lee would flirt with his boyfriend and re-profess his love in front of said boyfriend's grandmother. 

at least she's a chill grandma. she just waves him off and says that she gets it, "i used to be that pretty too." she reminds them jokingly, and they both laugh, the red ebbing away from their features.

they talk for some more time about nothing in particular. childhood stories, news about hogwarts. by the time she bids them goodnight and leaves the room, closing the door behind her, jaemin is too tired to do anything except cuddle. and jeno is more than happy to indulge.

"you really do look like a veela." jeno whispers into the dark, "but prettier and better."

"jeno, you are being stupid." jaemin says flatly, "you know how veelas look, right?"

"stunning, but not as stunning as you." jeno's being honest- anyone with eyes would know. jaemin is like a princess from a sculpture. he's genuinely very, very pretty. the kind of pretty that intimidates you- it's a good thing jaemin smiles so much. it makes him look more approachable, "you could be like. aphrodite's son or something."

"jeno lee." jaemin's voice is muffled by the pillow, "stop flirting. and so suddenly, too. what's gotten into you?"

"i love you so much."

"jeno!" jaemin turns around in his hold, "wow, you really must be tired."

jeno yawns, "i guess you're right. shall we sleep?"

they share a soft, sweet kiss- their goodnight kisses are always gentle.

"goodnight, my love." jeno's voice is deep and gruff, already halfway to slumber.

jaemin nuzzles his head into jeno's chest, listening to his steadily beating heart, "goodnight. i really love you so much, too."

***

the whole of the next day, jeno is in a jaemin-induced daze.

everything the younger does is just ethereal. of course, he always looks gorgeous to jeno, but jeno suddenly feels like he's seeing him again for the first time. jaemin had become so familiar in the past year- he's seen so many sides of the boy. jaemin turned from an unreachable grace to the very adorable love of jeno's life. in the past year, jeno has learnt about jaemin as a person- the ups and downs, everything- rather than as the gorgeous boy he'd admired from afar.

and somehow, this humanized jaemin, as opposed to the unreachable one, is even better than jeno could have dared to imagine. jaemin has been everything and more, and jeno is so, so happy about it. he loves jaemin for his heart, the way he thinks and talks and _is_.

but after the mind-blowing realization that jaemin did actually strongly resemble a male veela (even from a non-biased point of view, it's true), jeno feels like he's learnt something new about him. he wonders if it's possible- after seeing so much of one person, after falling in love once. is it possible to keep falling?

it must be, because jaemin shines brighter every step he takes.

if there's one thing jeno's proud of, it's how they've kept a healthy relationship. they are in love, but they don't put each other on unnecessary pedestals. they are wizards, too. there's a lot they need to work on. and that's love- being willing to stick together through all of it.

"-no? jenooo?"

jeno snaps out of his haze- or maybe falls deeper into it the minute he sees jaemin's big doe eyes peering worriedly at him.

"jeno?" the pinkette repeats, "are you alright? you zoned out?"

"you're beautiful."

jaemin closes his eyes and takes a long breath, "are you still tired?"

"no."

"were you on buzzfeed today?"

"no."

"then why-"

"-are you by any chance part veela? like even...5 percent? from your dads side or something?"

"i-" jaemin is quite lost for words. he'd just been about to scold jeno for the horrid pick up line, but the sincerity in the other's gaze made him realise he was being serious. it flusters him and confuses him and endeares him all at once, "i told you i look like my mother, jeno. and my grandmother. and anyway, my family doesn't have veela blood."

"are you sure?" jeno asks carefully, "it really does seem like you might be distantly related."

"jeno." jaemin sighs exasperatedly, "you met my mum. i look just like her. did she look veela-ish to you?"

"she looked like you, but you're different."

"because i'm your boyfriend. of course you think i'm pretty."

"no, but." jeno groans in frustration, "after your grandma said, i couldn't stop thinking about it. i'm not fucking with you, min. and it's not just because i'm your boyfriend. you really look that pretty."

jaemin's eyes soften, "what is up with you today? you were fine right until yesterday night."

jeno pouts, "i feel weird."

"weird?" jaemin's forehead wrinkles in concern, "did you eat something?"

"no, not like that. i mean...around you."

"oh..." the concern grows, "something bad?"

"no!" jeno actually stands up to reassure him, "i feel all nervous and fluttery. like when i first started talking to you."

jaemin blinks.

"ugh, i don't know. can you just kiss me or something?"

jaemin does, of course. with joy. they stand there for a long time, just kissing (and touching a little bit. jaemin's hands slip under jeno's shirt to caress the hard abs, and jeno growls).

"so pretty." jeno breathes, hiking jaemin's leg around his waist, gripping his thigh, "my gorgeous baby."

"mm." jaemin kisses harder.

ten minutes later, jaemin asks carefully whether jeno might just be horny. jeno shakes his head vigorously and swears that even though jaemin does make him horny (often) it's not an urgent need, he's willing to wait- and it's definitely not the reason he's feeling butterflies.

"love doesn't have rules, princess." jeno pinches his cheek, "i'm sure if you ask your grandparents they can tell you they've fallen in love with each other more and more."

"and what made you realise you love me more?" jaemin raises an eyebrow.

jeno pauses thoughtfully, "maybe....when we were talking to grandma yesterday? and i realised that despite how pretty you are, you have so much personality. such a good one, too. far better than any veela in this world, and far more beautiful, too. and then i though, fuck, i'm lucky. and i thought about you all night and you were the first thing i saw in the morning, and. i don't know. my heart just fluttered even more than usual."

"ugh, you stupid romantic oaf." jaemin mutters, before leaning in and kissing him senseless.

yeah, jeno can get used to mornings like these.

***

as it turns out, jaemin's grandfather has, in fact, felt that random extra-fluttery feeling several times throughout his life.

"i can't believe he told you that." jeno groans, hiding his face in his hands.

jaemin and grandma are making dinner, jisung and chenle are holed up in his room, and jeno and grandpa are hanging out in the living room, poring over a muggle newspaper. jaemin's grandfather had mischievously mentioned that jaemin told him about jeno's little daze.

"he was worried you were losing your mind without magic for so long." jaemin's grandfather chuckles, "said you kept comparing him to some magic creature. he was convinced that you need to do something magical- he thought you might be having withdrawal symptoms."

jeno rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatics, "i'm fine, i'm not having any withdrawals. i just...." he peers at grandpa, "have you ever woken up and realised you fell in love with grandma all over again?"

"it's been fifty years, and i feel it at the most random moments." grandpa confirms with a smile, "i remember once, maybe twenty years into our marriage...she was scolding me for using up all the hot water, and i don't know why but it hit me all from the beginning. that can happen when you love someone."

"oh." jeno frowns, "but if i already love him, how do i fall for him again? it's not like i stopped."

"sometimes, you can become too familiar with your partner." grandpa says, "you're in love, but you also know so much about them. and when you see or realise something new...it's just something fresh in the relationship. just confirms to you that you are very much in love. it's like meeting them for the first time- you get that giddy feeling back."

that does make sense. jeno thought he'd seen so much of jaemin. and yet he's never stopped to think about how full the boy's personality is- he had taken those things for granted. his cheerful, mischievous boyfriend. but when he actually thinks about it....his heart just beats even faster.

jaemin's grandpa is regarding him warmly, "you're a good boy, jeno. you'll take care of our jaeminnie, right?"

jeno nods vigorously.

they're still young. jeno is only sixteen, but he genuinely cannot imagine growing old without jaemin by his side. many people say it's not good to be with your first love forever- you don't get to experiment, you don't know anything else.

well, jeno doesn't want to know anything else. he will be jaemin's forever. he may be young, but he's sure of it.

"good." grandpa ruffles his hair, "he'll take care of you, too. jaemin is very strong, both mentally and emotionally. he's a real pillar of support for people who need him. he's very selfless, and sometimes, i'm afraid people would take advantage of his kindness. he's...he's a sharp boy, he can tell when someone is there for the wrong reasons. but he tries to see the good in everything, convinces himself that he can help them change. i don't want to see him get hurt anymore. he's too young and too pure for that."

jeno feels a sudden lump in his throat, thinking about jaemin's exes, the way jaemin bends backwards to help anyone, the way jaemin always has something nice to say. he'd be a hufflepuff if he wasn't so ambitious and devious. those are things jeno loves about him, and he's going to protect that bright smile forever.

"i won't ever hurt him." jeno promises, "and i won't let anyone hurt him either. i-" he's is incredibly embarrassed to say this in front of jaemin's grandfather, but he feels like it's the right time to speak up, "i really love him."

jaemin's grandpa pats his shoulder and says gruffly, "i know you do, son. i'm very happy for both of you."

it feels like jeno's passed a test of sorts, hearing grandpa call him 'son'. they go back to the muggle newspaper quietly, but it's a comfortable silence, and jeno feels like there's a new bond between them. a mutual understanding.

he really likes jaemin's family.

***

jaemin has a slight problem.

he was perfectly fine all day. he woke up earlier than usual for some reason and couldn't go back to sleep. so he showered and changed and went down to prepare breakfast for everyone.

grandma and grandpa had woken up just as he was finishing, and then jisung and then chenle.

he was fine until then.

but then, jeno.

jen. hot quidditch player jeno. his boyfriend nono. the gryffindor hunk jeno lee.

had walked into the kitchen in his casual sweatpants and scarlet muscle tee with his quidditch number emblazoned on the back in gold. totally casual, what anyone would wear on a summer morning.

but his _arms_.

in fact, not even just his arms- jaemin could practically see the fabric stretch across his broad chest.

"these look great." jeno praises, taking a plate of pancakes from jaemin and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "thanks for breakfast, sweetheart."

jaemin is already lost in a blushy swirl of butterflies, and the forehead kiss and cute nickname don't do anything to help him. he squeaks and nearly drops the fork, managing to catch it at the last minute. he sees chenle quirk an eyebrow at him from his place at the table, and feels eternally grateful that grandma and grandpa had already eaten and gone back upstairs to freshen up.

"you alright?" jeno's arm- his fucking muscular arm- wraps around jaemin's waist in concern, "careful, baby, you might get hurt."

jaemin can't trust himself to speak. it's clear the dark blush is still very much there, and his stupid boyfriend decides that this is the best time to inspect him and ask very loudly and worriedly why he's all red.

"do you have a fever? do you want something? shit, i don't know muggle medicines- do they even work?"

"he's fine." chenle interrupts amusedly, "come sit, jeno. do you want orange juice?"

"but-"

"-he's fine."

jeno takes one last look at jaemin's pink face- it probably clashes with his hair and makes him look stupid, but oh well- and pulls up a chair next to chenle, taking the glass of juice, "thanks 'le."

"i'm going to make coffee for myself." jaemin manages to say, excusing himself before any of them protest. in the safety of the kitchen- a place he knows jeno would not dare to venture- he quietly turns on the coffee machine and fans himself.

his boyfriend is so hot.

his arms are genuinely the most wonderful arms jaemin has ever seen. ever. better than jaehyun jung's and yukhei's and fucking every quidditch beater ever.

his biceps are huge- jaemin's sure with a bit of work, they would be bigger than his face. so muscular and hot. and strong. jeno has always been able to lift jaemin up easily, and it's pretty obvious why. with arms like those, of course it's easy.

he hears a shout of laughter from the breakfast table, and that breaks him out of his jeno-induced stupor. he takes slightly longer than usual to finish making coffee, and by the time he gets back to the table, chenle and jisung are getting up to put their plates in the sink.

"thanks for breakfast, hyung." jisung says gratefully.

"it was the best." chenle gives him his usual bright smile, before jisung tugs him out of the room, blabbering about snapchat filters he'd like to see chenle try.

jeno is sitting at the table, arms crossed, leaning back, and giving jaemin a _look_.

jaemin turns bright red all over again and looks away.

"chenle told me something interesting." jeno leans forward with a smirk, "wanna know what?"

"what?" he's squeaking again, goddamit. he clears his throat and tries to make his voice normal, "what?"

jeno's eyes dance with a sort of affectionate mirth, "he saiddd....that you were perfectly fine before i entered the room. is that right, baby?"

jaemin's ears burn, and he pouts at his boyfriend's teasing, "jenoo."

"and then i remembered how you said you liked me in these." the gryffindor tugs at the hem of his muscle tee, "and i thought, oops, did i make my princess shy?"

in the two whole minutes where jaemin cannot give a proper answer, jeno uses one strong, strong arm to pull him into his lap and kiss up his neck, "i asked you a question."

jaemin swallows, "i got shy." he admits in a small voice, "you look....good."

"just good?"

"really good." jaemin's eyes glaze as he runs his fingers up and down jeno's biceps, "your arms..."

"you like?"

"mm." jaemin blushes even more at how shameless he's being, but he waves it away. this is his boyfriend, after all. sue him for thinking he's hot, "you should wear these more often."

"i don't know." jeno's grin is teasing, "would you be able to function every day if i did?"

that's a good question. and a fair point. jaemin won't be able to handle this level of absolute gorgeousness every single day, so he decides to ignore the question and focus on rubbing and squeezing jeno's biceps, making occasional noises of approval at how hard and just....strong it is.

he's run out of vocabulary. his boyfriend is so hot and strong and fucking manly. he's bigger and broader and stronger-

-jaemin is strong too, don't get him wrong. the fact that he's strong, despite being so lean and agile, is something he's very proud of-

-but jeno.

jeno's buff frame practically swallows jaemin up, which is amazing, seeing as they are more or less nearly the same height. jeno has about a centimeter on it, and honestly, it's not that visible. but jaemin still looks so tiny next to his boyfriend's fucking pacific-ocean shoulders and ripped torso and arms that could carry him no problem.

jeno is so hot.

jaemin snorts, thinking about the contrast between jeno's buff build and dark hair and sharp, handsome, intimidating features- (until he smiles, then he just looks like a puppy)- and his own slim frame, pink hair, bright smile, doe eyes. jeno has the aura of a prince, and it's very alluring, while jaemin, on the other hand, is often compared to a bunny.

he gets called fairy, a lot, too, in school. it boosts his ego no end when people whisper in hushed voices about how pretty he is.

little do they know that jaemin can have his intimidating moments, and jeno can soften in an instant to a big ball of fluff.

that big ball of fluff is now smirking at him, looking far too pleased. but jaemin catches sight of his arms and forgives him all at once, with a lewd kiss that shouldn't take place at the breakfast table.

jeno makes a sound of appreciation, tongue going straight past jaemin's lips and into his mouth. of course, the gryffindor rarely had patience when it came to kissing like this. if the atmosphere isn't soft and gentle, neither is jeno. he's always sweet, though- even know, with an arm wrapped around jaemin so he won't lose balance and fall from jeno's lap. despite how aggressive his kiss is, plunging deep and pulling all the noises out of him.

"ooh, jeno." jaemin breathes, when jeno starts kissing down his neck again, "we really shouldn't be doing this here."

"you're right." jeno mutters gruffly, nibbling his sweet spot, "too bad my bunny couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"look who's talking." the younger's voice shakes when jeno's tongue massages the bite, "it's you who came in here with your fucking muscle tee. you _know_ i like it."

"oh, that i do, babydoll." a harsh suck- there's going to be a mark, jaemin knows it. he hopes he has enough concealer, since he can't use magic to hide it.

a sharp sound has them pulling away from each other. jaemin practically flies to the other end of the dining room, pulling his shirt up to try and cover the mark, while jeno's hands move roughly through his hair in hopes of straightening it.

"what was it?" jeno asks with wide eyes, staring at the door to the breakfast hall. a couple of minutes calm them down, and they realise it's probably just from chenle and jisung upstairs.

"dammit." jeno pouts, "i was going to mark your pretty neck some more."

jaemin has completely snapped out of his daze, thanks to the sudden shock of possibly getting caught in such a compromising position, "i can't believe we were doing that on the breakfast table!" he squeaks, covering his face, "that's horrible of us! my grandparents could have walked in any second! jeno lee, how dare you seduce me here!"

"would you rather i seduce you somewhere else?" the boy snorts.

"yes, because if it was my room, you could have 'marked my pretty neck some more' or whatever shit-"

"-then let's go to your-"

"-no." jaemin stares him down, and he cowers, "you are going to help me clear up the table and wash the dishes."

jeno whines, "but baby-"

"-and if you're lucky, i'll let you kiss me extra tonight." jaemin winks, "maybe mark me more."

jeno perks up at this, automatically standing up to help his boyfriend.

it makes jaemin laugh, the way he can go from hot and seductive to chirpy and adorable in a second. the crazy duality of his prince.

"love you." he pecks jeno's nose lightly, "try not to break anything, we can't reparo it."

"mmkay." jeno presses more kisses to his cheeks, making him giggle madly, "i love you, too."

***

"jaemin, it ate the plates." jeno stares at the dishwasher with wide eyes, "do you hear the noises? it's digesting."

"jeno. machines are not people."

"but-"

"it's washing. with water and the soap we added."

"but-"

"and it'll be done once the timer goes off and it beeps, and we can unload it into the dryer."

"but-"

"but _what_?"

jeno says nothing, still eyeing the dishwasher suspiciously, "what if it breaks the plates?"

"it won't."

"but how?"

jaemin rolls his eyes, "why don't you check buzzfeed?" he mutters, and then panics when jeno brightens.

"really?"

"no! absolutely not. come here, jen, let's find grandpa and have him explain it to you."

"but-"

"jeno."

jeno sighs, "fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this! let me know what you think in the comments.  
> thank you always for the support <3


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!  
> how has your week been? i hope all of you are doing well <3
> 
> and i hope you enjoy this chapter!! please do leave me a comment letting me know what you think- i love hearing from you guys, it always makes my day.

"jeno-ya, we're going to buy groceries together!' jaemin squeals, "how cute and domestic is that!"

"very cute." jeno looks around anxiously, "but are you sure you want to walk?"

"i mean." jaemin turns to him, surprised, "it's only a ten minute walk, and it's not as hot today. do you not want to?"

"but...." the boy gulps, looking around again, "there are...cars."

jaemin bursts out laughing, "of course there are, silly! there are cars everywhere."

"but- what if it hits us?"

"it won't. cars have road rules, too, remember?"

"but." jeno still looks incredibly nervous, and jaemin coos.

"looks like the princess is going to protect the prince today. hold my hand, here, i'll take care of you."

jeno's big hand engulfs jaemin's delicate one, as per usual. a few kisses pressed into jeno's neck for motivation, and the older finally sighs and gives in, trailing after jaemin carefully.

as they cross the road, a car honks at them. jeno groans, terrified, "baby, it's doing the microwave thing."

"the man inside is honking." jaemin corrects calmly, "which he shouldn't be doing, because it's still a pedestrian signal." they reach the other side, and a moment later the traffic lights turn green and the car speeds away. jeno frowns.

"how dare he honk at you like that."

"that's normal." jaemin giggles at jeno trying to defend his honour, "it's nothing you need to worry about. grandpa honks at people when they walk slowly, too."

"yeah, well." jeno sticks his nose in the air, "i don't care."

"whatever." the slytherin rolls his eyes, pulling him towards the complex of stores. jeno's eyes widen comically at the supermarket.

"are you telling me that entire building is just for....vegetables?!"

"fruits as well. and random other foods, i suppose." jaemin skips a little, "have you never bought vegetables?"

"i have. in a normal sized shop."

"in wizarding london, i suppose? don't be an idiot, jeno- there are supermarkets everywhere in the muggle world. you should step out of your bubble once in a while."

"but why?" jeno demands, "i don't need to."

"yeah, now. who knows where you'll go and what you'll do in the future." jaemin grabs a cart, "muggles don't even know wizards exist, but we are lucky enough to have a whole subject dedicated to muggles at school. don't be ignorant."

jeno pouts, "i'm not trying to be, honest. i think it's really cool! i've just....really never stepped into the muggle world before."

"clearly."

"are you mad at me?" jeno pouts harder, "i'm sorry. supermarkets are nice. they just kind of scare me because of all the white lights."

jaemin sighs, reaching up to kiss jeno's cheek, "i'm not mad, babe. i get it. i'm just saying, maybe pay a little attention to the other side of the world from now on, yeah? especially because your boyfriend's grandparents are muggles."

"mm." jeno nuzzles his cheek, "i will, promise. i really like your family, you know."

"i know, they like you, too." the younger says fondly, handing jeno a list, "can you find these for me?"

jeno looks horrified at the prospect of having to scour the whole building, so jaemin lets out a breath, "never mind, just....follow me. tell me when we pass aisles with a sign for a vegetable on our list."

"is it like this in yorkshire, too?" jeno asks, picking up some strawberries and putting them in the cart. jaemin rewards him with a smile and a kiss for his efforts, which motivates him to search for more items.

"not a lot." jaemin responds, "a supermarket this big takes a while to get to from our house. we've got this lovely little shop that sells all sorts of garden fruits and vegetables. they sell homemade breads and jams and stuff, too."

"muggle or magic?"

"magic." jaemin says, "because it's still within our little safety area. but if you go farther there are muggle ones, as well. we go to a muggle place to buy our cheese."

"i'd love to visit yorkshire." jeno grabs cherry tomatoes, "yeeun said it was super pretty, even if she only saw it for a moment. she said it was open and green."

"i used to love running around and playing as a kid. flying on my baby broomstick- i bet you had one, too."

"yeah." jeno grins ruefully, "mum used to engorgio the living room because there was no space for me to fly outside. london, you know."

"what about the park?"

"brooms aren't allowed there. too much chance for collision and injury- imagine if i flew right into some poor old lady who'd just apparated in." he chuckles wryly, "i would have loved some open fields to play in when i was a kid. i'd still love it now."

"come over sometime, then." jaemin says, "it'll be fun."

"it will, right?"

"mmhmm." jaemin gives jeno a flirty little kiss,"i have loads of ideas for how we can... _play_ together."

jeno's eyes narrow at the tone, cheeks heating up, "dirty."

"heyyy, i didn't say anything! i meant quidditch." another giggle, "i am good at riding, you know."

"jaemin na!" jeno hisses, nearly dropping the oranges he had just picked up, and jaemin snorts with laughter.

"what?"

"bloody _naughty_ is what." jeno flicks his forehead, "you sure you're not ready for a good fuck?"

"i think i'm getting closer to jumping you." jaemin looks far too sweet and cheerful for someone who's talking about getting railed, "i probably won't be ready for _sex_ sex for a while, but i have been thinking about sucking your cock far more than i should recently."

jeno _burns_ , shoving a series of random fruits into the cart in an attempt to run away from jaemin. because if his boyfriend talks so lewdly, jeno is going to be having _thoughts_ , which he doesn't want (any more than he already has) because he doesn't want jaemin to feel uncomfortable. they're sharing a fucking bed. jaemin can't wake up with a boner pressed up against him, he'd feel so uncomfortable and nervous.

"don't you ever think about me?" jaemin pouts, "i'll be mad if you don't. i'm not that ugly, am i?'

i think about it a lot, jeno wants to say, to the point where you'll wonder what the fuck is wrong with me. but i do a good job at controlling because i want you to feel ready, and that's my priority. but _fuck_ , i think about it.

"you're sweet." jaemin's cheeks are flushed, and jeno realises in horror that he said it all out loud, "we probably shouldn't be talking about this at a supermarket, huh?'

"n-not if you...really wanna talk about it." jeno manages, unable to look him in the eye, "if you're just joking, then i'll drink some water before i-"

"-i am joking." jaemin bites his lip, "but that's because i don't know how else to bring it up? i'd feel shy."

"and this doesn't make you shy?"

jaemin rolls his eyes, reaching into the cart to pull out the unnecessary fruits that jeno had just stuffed in to avoid embarrassment, "i'm better at flirting lightly than having deep talks. you know this."

"i do."

"so when we get back home....it's something i wanna talk about." jaemin's eyes fly to him, "and before you...get your hopes up or whatever, i'm not ready for sex yet. i'm not ready to...lose my virginity. but..."

"...you want to explore?" jeno tries to keep the hope out of his voice, not wanting to pressure jaemin in any way.

jaemin nods, cheeks starting to flush, "i can't believe i'm saying this while holding an eggplant." he says in utter disbelief, "how is my life a literal meme?"

jeno blinks, lost, "so what if you have an eggplant? are you allergic? what's a meme?"

"i-" jaemin laughs a little, shaking his head and tossing the eggplant back to the stock, "nothing, babe. nothing. anyway, i might be ready to....ugh, i can't."

"let's go home first, yeah." jeno strokes his hand comfortingly, "we'll get some juice and go to your room and we can talk it out properly. okay?"

jaemin nods, kissing his cheek, "okay."

***

"so." jeno holds both of jaemin's hands. they're sitting across from each other, cross-legged on jaemin's bed, "you start. take your time."

jaemin turns red for the hundredth time that day and doesn't say a word.

"sweetheart." the older sighs, knowing jaemin likes that nickname, "we need to begin somewhere, right?"

jaemin nods and doesn't say anything. jeno rolls his eyes fondly.

"okay, how about i ask questions and you try to answer them, and we can go from there. sound good?"

jaemin smiles shyly at how considerate jeno is, "sounds good."

"okay. first, let me just confirm- you are not ready to properly lose your virginity yet, right? you aren't ready for actual _sex_ sex?"

"right." jaemin says, not able to make eye contact, "sorry."

"jaemin, no, we're not doing it like this." jeno tugs the younger into his lap, "you're not allowed to apologize. why are you saying sorry?"

"i...don't know. if you're upset or something."

"i'm not." his voice is sharp, "the only time i'd be upset for something like this is if you're not honest with me. so i don't want to hear any apologies."

jaemin leans back into jeno's broad chest, taking a calming breath, "okay. sor- i mean- okay."

"we need to work on that." jeno tickles him softly, reveling in the cute giggles it draws out of the younger, "my pretty baby."

they share a kiss after that. jeno tries to bring his boyfriend's nerves down, so he keeps the kiss as gentle and relaxing as possible. eventually, he can feel jaemin's tongue twirls with his the way it does when he's especially happy and melty, and deems it okay to part.

"tell me, then." jeno nuzzles his forehead to jaemin's, "i'm listening."

"it's like....every time we kiss, i want to touch you more." jaemin scoots away a bit, looking embarrassed, "i want you to touch me more."

"we can do that." jeno says calmly, "you can lead me and show me how much skinship you're comfortable with."

"but more like...." jaemin groans and stuffs his face into a pillow, "jeno...i'm embarrassed."

"don't be, love. it's just me."

"i...i think about it sometimes." the younger whispers, "i know it's weird but i- i can't help it, it- it just comes and i have to make it go away and- and-"

"shhhh." jeno reaches out to stroke his arm, "it's not weird. it's normal, and i-" he clears his throat, "i've...i told you i think about it, too. i'm not that pure, jaemin. i'm a good person, and i love you, so of course i am perfectly fine with waiting for you. but that doesn't mean i don't think about you like that. and." he looks down, "i hope that doesn't disappoint you."

jaemin frowns, glancing up, "why would it disappoint me?"

"you always say i'm sweet and selfless for waiting-"

"-you are. the fact that you wait for me and make me so comfortable means you are the sweetest in the world." jaemin gives him that special smile, "i know you think about it. i see the way you look at me sometimes, when you think i don't notice."

"i-"

"-i like it."

there's a moment of silence, and then jeno speaks up, voice a little deeper than before, "tell me?"

jaemin can't meet his gaze, " i thought about it and ever since then i've wanted it so badly, but i'm scared. and i felt so....i don't know. dirty. because i thought you would find it strange that i keep saying i'm not ready and then think about things like this."

"it's okay, baby." jeno reminds him, "we can't always control thoughts that easily. besides, i'd be sad if you've never thirsted over me before." he flexes playfully for emphasis.

this makes jaemin laugh. jeno is proud.

"i'm scared of taking it further because i'm scared of giving you something halfway, if that makes sense?" jaemin finally speaks his mind, "i don't know if i'm ready to go father than making out and touching- how long am i supposed to keep giving you small parts here and there? it's like i'm not loving you properly."

"baby-"

"-if i kiss you for hours and then say i'm not ready for more... _you'll_ understand, but your body will keep wanting more. and you're a good person so you won't act on it till i'm ready. but i can't do that to your body, either." the slytherin finally looks away, eyes glassy, "you are still a guy, after all. one who doesn't have fucked-up nerves like i do. how can i keep it from you when you deserve it? anyone else would have-"

"-don't you dare finish that sentence." jeno doesn't know why his eyes are wet, too, "shut the fuck up, jaemin na. don't talk about 'anyone else' in front of me. i don't want anyone else. i love _you_."

"i know, i know- but-"

"-but _nothing_. i am a guy, yes. i'm not nervous about it, yes- mind you, that's because our past situations are different." jeno takes a breath, "i'll be honest- i do get horny. every teenage guy does. but will i expect you to have sex with me? no."

jaemin makes a noise of frustration, "that's what i-"

"and if i find myself craving it, just kiss me like crazy and i'll jerk off later." jeno snaps, "i keep telling you. from the moment you told me that sex is a sensitive subject, i said it's okay. i knew what i was getting into. i can control myself if it's for you. i am a guy, but i am still..." his voice cracks a little, "i am still yours."

jaemin is crying. jeno wonders how much this must have stressed him out, how afraid he must have been. not even to lose jeno- just the idea of giving jeno a hard time, of not being enough for him.

"if i'm comfortable with touching now, but still won't spread myself for you for the next year." jaemin wipes his tears away angrily, "you're telling me you'll just accept it and jerk yourself off until i'm ready? does that sound like something that's fair of me to ask from you?"

"yes."

"you always give for me. you're always the one sacrificing. all i'm doing in this relationship is making you wait and making you give up things for-"

"jaemin." jeno can't stop neither his firm voice nor his tears, "when will you stop putting yourself down like this? how can i make you realise how wonderful you are?"

"see what i mean?" the boy's voice is so quiet, "you always praise me for things when i don't do anything to deserve it. what have i done for you?"

jeno thinks of countless nights jaemin has stayed up to make special dinner for him after his long days, all the hours spent in that empty transfiguration classroom, all the times jaemin has just known, by looking at jeno, that he needed a hug. every smile, every kiss. every time jeno was nervous about his abilities and jaemin reassured him that he was going to be fine. the way jaemin loves him, so unashamedly and wholly. the way jeno keeps a picture of the two of them on his bedside table because jaemin makes him smile first thing in the morning.

"you love me."

jaemin _sobs_ , and jeno scoops him up and holds him close. his exes really did a number on him, jeno realises it time and again. jaemin has gotten over most of it, brushed it off, moved on.....but old wounds reopen at times of vulnerability. mental scars don't fade so easily. seeds of doubt and insecurity take time to wither away.

jeno will protect him.

"the day you say you want me to make love to you is the day we will do it." jeno whispers, "until then, i'm not going to expect it. i'm not going to pressurize you. i might...fantasize about it sometimes, it happens before i know it. if it makes you uncomfortable, i'll try not to. but you're too stunning and i am still a guy, like you said." jeno tweaks his nose, "but that doesn't mean i'll demand it."

"i want us to go farther." jaemin sniffs, "not _that far_. but i want....eventually," his cheeks flush prettily.

"fuck." jeno swears, "you're gonna be the death of me. you _do_ like sucking on things."

"mmhmm."

"then you lead the pace. you initiate it. if you want to try something, you ask me and we do it."

"and if we both liked it." jaemin says carefully, "you can initiate it next time, too? "

jeno smiles, "slowly working our way up?"

"baby steps."

"because you're my baby." jeno eye-smiles at him, and jaemin blushes.

"but don't you think it's kind of weird?" the slytherin asks after a pause, "like...you're not nervous about this. you're not the one holding me off. i don't know why i'm like this.."

"probably because you associate sex with the memory of feeling pressured." jeno says thoughtfully, "which is not weird, it's not your fault at all. he didn't...make you do anything, right?"

"god, no." jaemin looks alarmed, "he was bad, but not that bad. he just...kept asking me and making comments."

"like what?"

"it started with 'can we'. and then 'why not'. and then he complained about how everyone does it and he doesn't know why i was so sensitive. said he liked my pure image but it was going too far. that went on for a couple of weeks, and then..." jaemin winces, "every day it was 'i had girls throwing themselves at me last night, what's with you?' and 'you know how many hot fucks i had to reject because we're together? i'm doing so much for you so why won't you give it to me?' and...yeah you get the gist."

jeno says nothing, glaring at a cushion murderously.

"i hated waking up and seeing him back then." jaemin sighs, "it's like...i should've broken it off. hyuck kept telling me. but i thought...i can change him. i thought i loved him, i thought he loved me enough to get a hint and shut up eventually. i thought he would understand after some time and accept me as i am but..." he coughs, "he didn't."

there's another moment of silence before jeno speaks.

"then that's why the idea of sex is so...sensitive to you. you weren't ready back then. it's not right to keep asking you because you just didn't want to." jeno shakes his head, "and he fucking did this for weeks. of course the idea of sex would just remind you of how awful you felt back then. it's not weird, jaemin."

"i wish it wasn't like this."

"me, too. i wish you didn't go through that."

"and i wish i could satisfy you sooner." jaemin says ruefully, "although, honestly, i thought it would take longer. i thought a good two years before i'd be brave enough to let you really touch me, but.... i fell for you faster than i expected. you make me feel so good about myself. even though it's a little difficult right now.." he peeks at jeno shyly, "i really do want you to be the one to take my virginity eventually. i do...want you."

jeno's eyes soften infinitely, "i know, my love. i know. and you do satisfy me, even now. besides, call me a goody-two-shoes, but i kinda want to wait longer and make it extra special."

"i like that plan."

"good. then that's the plan."

jaemin reaches forward and puts a hand to jeno's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. jaemin's told him it's calming- that's why he sleeps with his head pressed to the older's chest.

"you said you've liked me for a long time." he whsipers, and jeno nods, smiling at him lovingly.

"since second year. i keep telling you."

"but you didn't know me then. you just liked the idea of me."

"i liked what i did know of you." jeno corrects, "and i liked the idea of maybe getting to know you more."

"but even then." jaemin sighs, "i seemed perfect- anyone a person likes from a distance seems perfect to them."

that's true. jeno liked him so much because he was gorgeous and cute and had a sweet laugh. jeno liked him because of how he was always smiling happily around the castle. jeno liked him because of all the stories he'd hear from jisung. but he'd never gotten to know him, so of course he did seem like an unreal dream.

"you did seem perfect." jeno admits.

"see? so you liked me because i seemed perfect to you." jaemin looks up a bit sadly, "but now you know me. and you know i'm not perfect at all."

"and that's why i love you." jeno tells him softly, "no one in this world is perfect, jaemin. but to me- for me- you are."

"but-"

"i don't want someone who has no difficulties or faults- i have so many. does it seem normal to meet an actual perfect person?" jeno holds him tighter.

jaemin shakes his head slowly.

"you accept all my faults, right? you might not approve of them, but you still love me."

"i love you."

"exactly." jeno kisses him, "i love you."

they lay in silence for sometime. soft breath and steady heartbeats. jeno can feel the way jaemin's breathing goes back to normal, and it makes him happier than he can explain.

"now that we've talked about this." jaemin clears his throat, looking more relaxed after feeling the thud of jeno's heart, "if i...initiate anything....i don't know when, but if i do, and if you're also comfortable with it...then. can we just let it happen? because it means i'm sure."

"okay." jeno kisses him.

"and it's....okay with you to wait a bit for me? just a teeeeeny bit longer. maybe when we come of age, i'll be ready. it might take that long"

"absolutely."

"because whenever it happens, it's not going to be here because this is my grandparent's house. i don't want to try anything in my grandparents house. that's why i said a teeny bit longer."

this makes jeno laugh, "gotcha."

"and you have to tell me if you're ready, too." the slytherin says earnestly, "i make such a big deal about myself, but you have to make sure it's okay for you as well."

jeno hooks his pinky with jaemin's in a promise and kisses his fears away.

***

"car wash, car wash, car wash, car-"

"-chenle zhong, if you don't shut up, i will throw you out of this car." jeno grits.

it's been quite a few days since their arrival, and jeno has gotten a little more used to the car. he remembers to put his seatbelt on, doesn't freak out when grandpa starts the engine, and even knows how to get to his favourite radio station.

the air conditioning does still scare him a bit though. the fact that the air can become warmer or colder with a turn of a very muggle dial is something he can't quite process yet.

"well, that's not nice." chenle sticks his nose in the air, "i'll have you know that if you do dare to do something like that, i can-"

"-please spare me the company heir chenle zhong threats and be quiet."

"you're just jealous i got the front seat. it's not my fault you suck at rock paper scissors."

jisung lets out a long sigh from his place in the backseat, "where is grandpa?"

"getting his wallet." jaemin responds tiredly. he and jeno are sitting in the middle, and right now jaemin is really wishing he decided to stay at home with grandma and watch soap operas together.

"a car wash is a once in a lifetime opportunity." jeno looks furious, "i can't believe the best seat was taken by a stupid game of chance-"

"-oh, and how else do you want to choose? what's fairer than this? we played a set of 8!"

"well-"

"-a car wash," jaemin cuts in icily, "is not a once in a lifetime opportunity. it is open all the time."

"we can just pay to get it done again before you leave." jisung adds, unimpressed, "and jeno can sit in the front."

"yeah." jaemin stretches, "so stop it. both of you are giving me an actual headache."

jeno and chenle humph a little, but when chenle turns on the radio, he tunes in to jaemin's favourite kpop radio station, and five minutes later, when grandpa has arrived and they are on their way to the car wash, jeno's hand reaches over to silently massage jaemin's temple.

jaemin flashes him an 'it's okay' smile, and jeno gives him a quick forehead kiss. jisung mimes vomiting from the back.

"you boys better make sure the windows are shut properly." grandpa warns twenty minutes later, as they pull into the large, fancy carwash area.

"usually we just go to the neighbourhood students who want to earn some money." jisung snorts, "this is all special treatment. aren't you playing favourites, grandpa?"

"hey." grandpa puts his hands up, "if the grandson-in-laws want a real carwash experience, they're going to get one."

"grandpa!" both jaemin and jisung screech. jeno slides down his seat in mortification. chenle burns bright bright red and stick his face in front of the air conditioning to cool down.

grandpa smiles and switches off the aircon, "we can't have that on when they wash the car."

chenle blinks pitifully.

"just-ignore." jisung manages, "grandpa. why. _why?_ at least jeno, okay, i guess- why are you dragging chenle into this?"

jaemin winces. he knows jisung doesn't mean it like that- in fact, the younger probably thinks he's saving his best friend from further embarrassment- but the way chenle's eyes brighten with tears for the briefest moment before he's schooling his expression back to normal....that hurts jaemin's heart.

jaemin wishes chenle could just tell jisung. but jaemin also knows it's not that easy. knows that jisung speaks before thinking, will probably reject chenle instantly, and then spend the next month thinking about it before realising. knows that chenle is aware of all of this, but a direct rejection would break him too much because it would feel like an obstacle in their friendship, too.

and jisung just hasn't thought beyond 'best friend chenle'. but he really, really loves best friend chenle.

"my bad, i'll phrase it better." grandpa chuckles to diffuse the tension, "my grandsons' request, then i must do."

"better." jaemin giggles.

a worker comes up to their car, and grandpa opens the window to speak to him. then they make sure everything is closed, before finally entering the giant tunnel-like car wash. jeno gulps and cuddles into jaemin.

"i'm scared." he whispers.

jaemin absolutely melts, "oh, _babe_. it's not scary, i promise." he kisses him quickly, "i'll protect you."

jisung practically retches. jaemin glares.

"i'm excited!" chenle bounces in the front seat, "do they really spray coloured soap?"

jeno's eyes practically take up his whole face with how quickly they widen, "what."

"you really aren't suited for the front seat. it's a good thing i won rock paper- WOAH!"

his shout startles all of them and jaemin snorts when he realises it's only a spray of water, "loser."

"shut up, it's his first time!" jisung pokes jaemin's head from behind, "don't worry chenle, i'll protect you!"

"my knight in shining armor." chenle says, half fond and half wistful. 

the next few minutes are a typical carwash. sprays of water, the coloured soaps, the scrubs everywhere. chenle and jeno get over their fear quickly enough, and are in absolute awe.

"wah." jeno's face is pressed against the window. he recoils quickly when a scrub comes into view, "daebak."

"has it shocked you into korean?" jaemin teases, and jeno laughs, looping an arm around the younger.

"gonna miss taking you around and showing you how non-magic things work." grandpa says to chenle and jeno, "it's been a fun time, having all the kids at home. i hope you guys have been enjoying the stay."

"it's been the best." chenle says, "i kind of don't want to leave."

"same." jeno pouts, "i love it here. it's so much fun."

grandpa's face breaks into the happiest smile, "i'm glad to here that. you're always welcome, of course, any time you want- even if these two aren't there."

"hey!" jaemin whines, but he's honestly pretty touched. it's clear the other two are as well, because they beam and say they might take him up on that.

"i am going to be a muggle studies expert." chenle boasts an hour later, when they're back at home and the four of them are gathered in jisung's room, "i know everything."

"i found out about hair dryers this morning." jeno adds, "do you know hair dryer, jaeminnie?"

"i do, in fact, know about hair dryer." jaemin giggles fondly, kissing his cheek, "what did you think of it?"

"it blew hot air at my face."

"oh my god, jeno. you know you're not supposed to point it at your face. it's called hair dryer for a reason."

"i know, grandma showed me." jeno pouts, "but it was still not very nice."

"you're stupid."

"ruuudeee."

chenle and jeno recount every muggle thing they saw that day. it's cute and amusing, kind of like taking kids on a field trip and asking them to present what they learnt at the end. eventually, chenle and jisung kick them out after they refuse to play a muggle board game together (chenle has become unbelievably fond of monopoly. of course, because it involves buying property and doing business. they've all played multiple times the past week, even with grandma and grandpa, and chenle won every single time).

so the older two head back to jaemin's room, and jeno pulls jaemin into his chest and murmurs into his ear, "you smell like peach."

jaemin giggles and the tickly feeling, "mm. you smell like pine and cedarwood."

"you checked my cologne, didn't you?"

"you always smell so nice." it's true- jeno's scent is warm and calm and comforting and manly.

"so do you." jeno bites his earlobe playfully, "my sweetheart, so of course you smell sweet."

"such a romantic, aren't you?"

jeno grins, "only for you."

jaemin stretches onto his lap and pouts, "i can't believe you guys leave in two days. it's going to feel so lonely without you."

"i'll be missing this, too." jeno sighs, "but maybe we can make it a regular thing? if your grandparents are cool with it, maybe i can spend a week every summer. chenle, too."

"they'd love it." jaemin kisses his cheek, "so would i, because i'm going to miss you so much."

"me too, angel. but don't worry- i'm taking you shopping in muggle london in a couple of weeks." jeno reminds him, "plus there's your birthday. and the week we're all meeting at chenle's."

"just wait till you see chenle's house." jaemin snorts, "you're going to die."

"where is it?"

"zhong estate."

"jaemin, i'm serious."

jaemin raises an eyebrow, "me, too. he lives in zhong estate, aberdeen."

"of fucking _course_ he lives in aberdeen of all places." jeno mutters, then squints, "but what's zhong estate?"

"there's a huge stretch of land with shops and houses and a manor that belong to the zhongs. zhong estate, and their manor is on the top of a hill."

"you are fucking with me."

"i am really, truly not." jaemin grins, "he has a house elf named tini.

"no, literally what the fuck."

"did you not know?" jaemin says in amazement, "she's so cute! i love her. she calls me master nana."

"awww." jeno pinches his cheek, "she can call me master nana's boyfriend."

jaemin rolls his eyes, "or she can call you jeno." he kisses the older's lips, "and listen, listen- the park in their estate was built for the aberdeen wizarding public to have a 'safe and resourceful environment to exercise, play and relax comfortably without worrying about being seen or unintentionally breaking the international code of secrecy', and at first it was just called 'the park near zhong manor', but-"

"-his house is called zhong manor?-"

"-yes, shush, listen. so the magical public loved it and they were super grateful so they eventually renamed it 'the zhong park', and now that's what it's officially called."

jeno flat out gapes.

"there's even a quidditch pitch there for students to practice over break and for other people in general to fly and chill whenever, and-"

"-let me guess, it's called the zhong quidditch pitch?"

jaemin laughs, "no, silly. the pitch is only part of the exercise center and the botanic gardens and duelling zones and stuff. the whole thing is called the zhong estate recreational center."

there's a moment of silence. then finally jeno says, "where the hell is there this much space in aberdeen?"

"one of the most secretive wizarding locations in the entire britain." jaemin says, "it's up there with the diagon-knockturn alleys and godric's hollow andthe ministry. muggles can't see it at all. they can't really enter, either. if they catch sight in some odd way, the whole 100 acre estate just looks like a broken down hut. like how hogwarts looks like ruins."

"but we can see the muggle world if we go?"

"yup." the younger nods, "cool, right? no one has to worry about being seen while doing magic- like your community."

"don't confuse my cute little wizarding colony in london to chenle's aberdeen estate."

jaemin laughs.

"wait, so if your grandparents visit...." jeno looks a little sad, "they'd only see a hut?"

jaemin's face softens, "oh my gosh, you sweetheart." he leans in to kiss jeno long and gentle for such a thoughtful little remark, "i love you."

"love you too, my princess." jeno nuzzles their noses together, "but grandpa and grandma?"

"most wizards in that complex are pure blood and therefore never need to bring muggles to the estate." jaemin explains, "but if necessary, mr. or mrs. zhong- or chenle's brother- can modify it so that that muggle alone can enter and see everything. it's case by case- so if my grandparents were to visit, once chenle's family does their spell, they'll be fine. but only them, and only if one of the zhongs do it, since it's their estate. they created it like that."

"that's good, then." jeno says contentedly, "but what if they tell other muggles? not your grandparents, obviously- but just say some muggle got invited and then saw everything and told others?"

"nothing happens." jaemin shrugs, "who'd believe that there's a 100 acre magical estate in aberdeen? no one can see it unless the zhongs specifically modify the charm for them, and once a muggle steps out of the area, they lose sight of it again, and will have to be re-modified."

"what if grandma comes looking for you there?" jeno demands, "she'd have to wait for someone to let her in."

"she'd have to do that in your complex, too."

jeno processes this. suddenly, he realises why jaemin's family lives in yorkshire, in an area where muggles and wizards coexist. it might be easier for a wizarding family to simply live in a wizarding community- they won't have to worry about being careful with magic and things like that. but no matter how much they try to bridge the gap, there is always something like this making it harder. jeno thinks its wonderful how close they are with their grandparents, and it hits him as to why it's so important for jaemin and jisung to know how to live like muggles as well. after everything their grandparents have adapted to- and kept a secret, as per the wizarding law- it's important for it to be reciprocated.

"but....if she ever wanted to surprise you at my house- not that it's a possible situation, really, but- unless she informs one of us and we come to get her....she can't."

jaemin looks away, a little sad, "you're right."

"that's why you live in a wizard-muggle co-area."

"yes."

"and if...your grandparents were ever to come to chenle's house, the zhongs would have to modify the charm for them? and then?"

"once the charm is modified they can see whatever we see. they can just find the house themselves. it's a mansion on a hill, it won't be that hard. and this is all very hypothetical, you know."

"i know...i'm just curious." jeno says, "i really like your grandparents."

"i'm glad." jaemin kisses him again, "don't worry, nono. we've settled into each others' worlds fine....it doesn't matter to me, what they are. i love them this way more than any other way. i'm proud to have non-magic grandparents."

jeno caresses his face, "as you should be. i'm sure mark really understands these feelings, since he's muggle-born."

"yeah, that's why he wants to work in wizard-muggle relations when he graduates." jaemin remembers, "i think that sounds great."

"yeah." a moment later jeno speaks up, "jaemin?"

"yeah?"

"when i take you shopping, let me pay for everything."

jaemin blinks, "suddenly?"

"it's an early birthday gift." jeno lies down with a thump, "more of a gift for me, since i get to see my boyfriend all dressed up, but- _ow_ \- why do you hit so hard-"

"stop flirting." jaemin scolds, burying his scarlet face into jeno's chest, "just shut up."

jeno laughs and kisses jaemin's red cheeks until the blush ebbs away. these small things are what capture jaemin's heart, and he knows he will miss jeno even more when the visit draws to an end.


	4. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 150+ kudos!! you all are amazing and i'm grateful for your support and love and readership every single day. i hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments <3

"no." jaemin clings to jeno, "stay in bed."

well, if his gorgeous boyfriend- all pink-cheeked and dazed from sleep- is asking, it's not like jeno's going to say no.

however, half an hour later, jeno really needs to pee and jaemin is wrapped around him like a koala with a metal grip.

"baby. i need to piss."

"no."

"what." jeno sighs, "is something wrong? let's talk about it after breakfast, i'm still half-asleep."

jaemin cranes his neck to check the time- 10:30- and pouts so sadly that jeno nearly gives in, "but- but this is our second-last morning together! you're leaving me tomorrow!"

"jaeminnie." jeno coos, "i'm not leaving you. we're just not meeting for a brief period of time. very, very brief. i'm taking you shopping next saturday, remember? and you're having dinner in my house."

"that's 9 days that i won't wake up next to you." the younger sniffles, "i won't see you at all."

"you can survive 9 days." jeno kisses his hair, "now let me get up. if i pee we can't even use magic to clean it up."

this realisation has jaemin letting go of him reluctantly. the idea of more cuddling is appealing, but not enough to risk having to wash jeno's piss off his bedspread.

half an hour later, both jeno and jaemin have washed up and are downstairs, eating breakfast- well, brunch- together. it appears that the others have finished already, which makes sense looking at how late they woke up.

"tomorrow's your last day here." jaemin whines, "i can't believe you're leaving. when are you leaving?"

"well, mum said she'd pick me up from the apparation point around 3, so i guess grandpa will drive us out around 2:30 ish?"

"then this is our last full day together!" the slytherin practically wails, pushing away his waffles with a sad noise, "i'm sad, don't talk to me."

"you're adorable is what you are." jeno holds a fork to jaemin's mouth, "say aah, princess."

jaemin accepts the food- still sulking- and mutters about how he's not going to have anyone to feed him anymore.

"want to keep one of my shirts to sleep with?" jeno asks wickedly, "because i know that whenever one of mine goes missing, that means you have it."

jaemin turns scarlet, "i thought you didn't notice."

"well, i did." jeno kisses the back of his hand, "you can keep as many of my clothes as you want."

"mmkay."

"i love you."

"i love you more."

"i love you more more-"

"-jeno lee, don't you dare."

***

"are you sure it was a good idea to ask them to load the dishwasher?" jisung asks reproachfully, hearing yet another clatter from the kitchen, "chenle doesn't know how to set speed, and the kitchen is basically jeno's version of the forbidden forest."

jaemin snorts at this. his cousin's not wrong though- he's sure his boyfriend would rather explore the forest ten times over than attempt to cook in a muggle kitchen. or attempt to cook at all. which is why he thought it was so sweet that jeno agreed to load the dishwasher when jaemin said he was tired.

"probably not." he admits after hearing another bang, "but isn't it cute how he offered the minute i said i was tired?"

"no." jisung rolls his eyes, "it's jeno. that's normal. he's whipped."

jaemin giggles happily, "you need a boyfriend, too, jisung-ah. actually, you don't- chenle seems to fill all categories."

"yeah." there's something different in jisung's eyes today. it makes jaemin straighten up, "he told me his ideal type yesterday. well, ish."

" _did_ he?" jaemin leans forward with great interest.

"yeah, we were talking after we turned off the light to sleep, and i said i don't know what kind of person i find attractive. and he said he doesn't know either, but he's always liked it when people are taller than him and a bit bigger than him. and he said he likes the cute-handsome type. and he likes people who talk a lot because it'll always be fun."

"doesn't that sound like you?" jaemin asks.

jisung pauses, "it does, doesn't it?"

"yeah..."

"i mean, it makes sense that he'd want his boyfriend or girlfriend to be like his best friend- then they'll definitely get along. i hope he doesn't replace me though."

jaemin wants to bash his head into a wall. or better yet- bash jisung's.

"he said he's not interested in dating right now." he says instead, "like, if he found someone, cool. but he's not actively searching."

"you weren't actively searching, either, when you found jeno."

"you never know what's going to happen." jaemin agrees, looking at jisung and hoping he understands, "so...you have to be more aware and hold on to things tightly."

the thing is, he's not forcing jisung to like chenle. none of them are- even chenle has been very clear about it.

"if he ever rejects me, then that's okay." the hufflepuff had said seriously, "i'll be heartbroken, but i'll....get over it eventually. and i'll make sure we stay best friends. there's no expectation, i don't want to pressure him, and i don't want you guys to, either. even accidentally. he doesn't have to like me back, but i just hope one day i'll be able to tell him."

and jaemin thinks it's okay, too, if jisung doesn't like him back- it's his cousin's choice. he doesn't owe anyone anything. but- but jaemin has known him since he was born. jisung's more than just his cousin- they're brothers, best friends. jaemin knows everything about him, and he can tell that even if jisung doesn't realise it yet, theres a _spark_. there's something. he doesn't want to force it on him, but the more he sees it, he just doesn't know what to do.

he just wants jisung to be happy. and hearing some of the things he says- just watching him over the years- jaemin knows that chenle is the only one who can make him smile that way.

chenle, who is in so deep that he's okay with having his heart broken just as long as he can someday tell jisung his feelings without spoiling their friendship. chenle, who puts jisung above everything.

but jisung, who really does adore chenle to the moon and back, and will probably prioritise his happiness over everything for the rest of their lives.

"you're still young." jaemin finally says, "so am i. there's a lot left for us- we haven't even graduated. but some of the best things...don't only have to be in the future."

"what are you even saying?"

"chenle will always be your best friend, right?"

jisung looks away suddenly, "of course. how is that even a question?"

"then are you okay if chenle dates other people?"

there's a flash of something in jisung's eyes- something has changed, jaemin knows it- but it disappears a second later, "isn't it normal to be a little sulky if your best friend has another important person in their life so suddenly?"

"hyuck managed quite well when i started dating jeno." jaemin points out, "besides, that's not what i mean, and you know it. if chenle dates someone else- and spends the same amount of time with you as he does right now- will you still be okay with it?"

"no matter how much time he spends with me, i wouldn't be his main anymore." jisung shrugs, "so i don't know if i'll be okay in the beginning. but i'll be okay eventually."

"but chenle always says you'll be his top priority no matter what, even if he gets a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"that'd cause relationship problems."

"he wouldn't care- he cares about you more."

"then what's the point of dating?"

it's jaemin's turn to shrug, "fair."

"why are you asking me this anyway?"

"something's bothering you." jaemin goes straight to the point like he always does, "i'm your cousin- i can tell."

"of course you can." jisung laughs, shaking his head a little, "but honestly, hyung. i don't know what it is that's bothering me."

it's progress. maybe not that something is bothering jisung, but just the fact that he is thinking. jaemin really does want him to be happy.

and chenle, too.

"you'll tell me once you know, right?"

jisung smiles at him, all cute and exasperated, "don't i always." he reminds him, and shrieks when jaemin ruffles his hair.

***

"hyuck and mark have been writing each other every day." jaemin says, squinting at the letter he'd received from hyuck.

"i know." jeno squints at his own letter from mark, "mark's coming back from canada in a couple of weeks- he's thinking of asking him to meet up."

"oooh." jaemin's face lights up, "how cute." he glances back at the letter, "hyuck thinks it's going somewhere."

"okay, good, so does mark." jeno peeks over jaemin's shoulder, "what else did hyuck say?"

"hey!" jaemin pushes jeno away and smacks his chest, "don't even think about it. this is exclusive slytherin best friend talk."

"sorry, sorry, i didn't see anything!" jeno raises his arms in defense, "i promise."

"hmph. i'm not going to tell you _everything_. have you ever heard of the bfc? it's best friend code."

jeno kisses jaemin's lips, "you mean the bro code?"

"is that what you, mark and yukhei call it?"

"um, yeah."

"so unoriginal." jaemin raises an eyebrow, "but tell me....are you planning to let me read mark's entire letter?"

"well...no." jeno admits, "but only because he talks about hyuck. otherwise i wouldn't mind, i guess- i don't think mark would, either."

"exactly. when it comes to romance, the bfc is very active."

"you mean the bro code."

" but that's so unoriginal!"

jeno huffs, "like the bfc is any better."

"are you calling me boring?" jaemin demands, and jeno quickly pulls him in to kiss all over his face.

"i never said that!" he denies, kissing the boy's lips repeatedly, "my angel, i love you."

"nice save." jaemin rolls his eyes, snuggling into jeno's chest, "i'm going to miss you so much tomorrow."

"me, too, baby."

usually jeno assures him- tells him it'll be fine because they'll meet soon. but today jeno threads their fingers together and breathes in the scent of peaches and vanilla and can't help but sigh, "i'll really miss you. i've gotten so used to waking up next to you."

jaemin pouts too, "me, too. you kiss my cheeks to wake me up."

"awwww."

"love you, love you, love you-"

"-babyyy." jeno pulls him up a bit, brushing their lips together, "shh, don't say that, i'm gonna be sad."

"when we get back to hogwarts, we have to sleep separately, too."

"at least i can see you by breakfast time."

"it's just a few weeks." it's now jaemin who is comforting jeno, "we'll meet soon."

jeno laughs, too, at how the situation has flipped. he can't help it, though- he's going to miss his nana. 

***

grandma and grandpa take them out for dinner that night. jeno and chenle are positively fascinated by all the people on their phones.

and when the waiter sets down a tablet for them to use to place their order, jeno gasps.

"jeno." jaemin kicks him under the table, "stop acting like you've never seen a tab before!"

"but i haven't!"

"well, pretend you have! you're so obvious."

chenle, on the other hand, is worried about all the cutlery, "how will they wash everything without magic?"

"the dishwasher, remember?" jisung reminds him.

it's an enjoyable dinner, and on the way back, grandpa buys a tub of ice cream, which they share while watching muggle movies together. both chenle and jeno have developed a strange liking for animated movies- not that jaemin minds. he's thinking of introducing jeno to studio ghibli movies soon.

that night, jeno wraps him up tightly in bed, under their blanket, and kisses up his neck and all over his face until jaemin catches his lips.

"i wish you didn't have to go." jaemin says, "i want to sleep next to you every night."

this earns him a particularly deep kiss. jeno doesn't speak, but from the way his adam's apple bobs, jaemin can tell he's a little emotional.

"you're gonna miss me, too." jaemin tries to lighten the mood, giggling, "my big strong boyfriend's getting teary."

"your big strong boyfriend's got a soft spot for his pretty fairy." jeno retorts roughly, trapping jaemin into a warm hug that jaemin never wants to let go of.

a moment later, jaemin sniffs, too, "you made me cry."

"sorry." jeno's voice is still thick with emotion, and jaemin can feel the wetness on his cheek, "we should save the tears for when i actually leave, huh?" his arms wrap around jaemin's waist, a solid anchor through the younger's swirl of emotion.

jeno always manages to do that.

ground him when he gets lost in the clouds. hold him close when he's scared his emotions will take him away. calm him down when he feels too much. jeno balances him out in ways he can't explain. and he's proud of the fact that through all of this, he hasn't lost himself.

it's easy to get lost in such a strong love. it's easy to forget yourself when you dive head-first into such a passionate relationship.

but jeno and jaemin- they don't let each other do that. they won't lose themselves or each other. jaemin knows that he is better now than he was before this relationship- stronger, more confident, more sure of himself. more patient, more understanding, a little less stubborn.

but he is still jaemin, and jeno is still jeno. and that is something jaemin loves about them.

"i can hear your heartbeat." jaemin whispers into the darkness of the room, "what are you thinking about, jeno-yah?"

jeno's chuckle is deep but soft, like he doesn't want to break the night's stillness, "i think you already know."

jaemin twists in his hold so that they're facing each other. he's stopped crying but his eyes still shine from the layer of tears, "i make your heart beat that fast?"

"of course you do." there's a moment in which jeno takes jaemin's hand delicately and places it on his chest, and jaemin wants to cry all over again just because of the sudden tender, beautiful aura that surrounds them. there's nothing like jeno's steady heartbeat.

"i was so different before i met you. worse, i think." jaemin shakes his head because he can't imagine what would have happened if he stayed so unsure and insecure.

"you were the most lovely boy i'd ever seen." jeno's eye smile takes his breath away, "the sweetest. a bit of a sarcastic streak, too- you still have that. you were everything wonderful far before you met me. that's why i liked you."

"that's why you like me still."

"that's why i'm so madly in love with you."

"so am i, with you." jaemin snuggles into jeno's heartbeat, "you know, right? how much i love you?"

"i know." his hold tightens. the heartbeat speeds up, "i know, nana."

***

the next morning, when they wash up and finish breakfast and jeno packs up his things from jaemin's room, jaemin cries.

jeno panics, of course, and jaemin feels stupid because he is literally going to see his boyfriend again in 8 days. they're going shopping in muggle london and then having dinner in jeno's house.

and yet, when he watches jeno pack up his towel and toothbrush and cologne, he bursts into tears like an idiot.

"shhh." jeno thumbs away his tears, "it's okay. i guess we've never really got to spend this much time together, huh?"

it's true. in hogwarts, they're always surrounded by people. they do manage to have alone time, too, of course- morning strolls, midnight kissing sessions, hogsmeade dates. but those are all time-bound. they know that when the moment is up, they'll have to get back to work. classes and exams and clubs and quidditch. which is also something jaemin loves, but they've never spent so much leisure time with one another, knowing that they have hours and hours to just themselves.

such things can't go on forever- they'll always have other things to do. if not school, a job- which is why jaemin feels that this goodbye has come too quickly.

"we can do this every summer." jeno nuzzles him, "and you're crazy if you think i'm not going to spoil you rotten whenever i can."

jaemin giggles through his tears.

"we're always going to have shit to do, and we're always going to find time for each other, just like what we've been doing." jeno promises, "and i'll always make sure to get us a week like this."

"jenjaem holidays?"

"absolutely. even when we grow up and get busy with jobs, i'll take you to special places and we can spend days together this way."

"when we grow up, i'll cook you nice food every day." jaemin kisses him, "i'll wear your big t-shirts and greet you with dinner."

"you'll have a job, too."

"i'll always have time to cook for you."

jeno beams, the happiest, brightest smile jaemin has ever seen. they kiss again, and jeno finishes packing with minimal tears from jaemin. he leaves a couple of his shirts behind, and with a knowing look at jaemin, douses them in his pine and cedar cologne. jaemin blushes bright red at being so transparent and pretend he absolutely doesn't melt at the scent.

with the amount of clinging and pouting and childish hiding of things jaemin does so jeno gets delayed, it's a miracle jeno manages to finish packing. he tickle-attacks the younger till he's squealing and thrashing on the bed, and then off-handedly comments, "you look hot all breathless beneath me."

and jaemin screeches and whacks him repeatedly with a pillow until jeno's doubled over in laughter, trying not to blush at how hot jeno looks all dom on top of him.

"are you done?" a bored voice calls from outside the room. jaemin peeks and notices that the door is closed.

"come in!" he calls, and chenle strolls inside.

"oh, a pillow fight? i thought you were- never mind. grandpa's asking you to put your suitcase in the car, jen."

jeno gets up to do just that, and the moment he's out of sight, chenle closes the door and sits down next to jaemin.

jaemin's brow furrows, "what's up?"

"jaemin. me and jisung- i can't do this much longer. i need to tell him. i don't think i'll be able to spend another year like this."

jaemin stills.

"not _soon_ , soon." chenle corrects himself, "but by christmas this year, is what i decided. that's- that's a while, that's still seven months away. but by the end of this year, i'll have to. i can't hold on longer than this."

"and if he rejects you?"

chenle sighs, "then he rejects me."

"but-"

"-he thinks after he speaks. i'll give him a few weeks after telling him, if he's confused. i'll give him time. but if...if he takes longer than a month, then i'll try to move on."

"you're giving him a month?" jaemin raises an eyebrow, "that's a month for him to just...either think about it or forget about it, but you're the one who'll be wasting your time and hurting yourself. isn't that too long to wait for someone to maybe change their mind?"

"yeah, well." chenle smiles sadly, "that's how much i-" his voice breaks and he can't finish his sentence. jaemin pulls him into a hug, and for a few moments, they just sit there, chenle's head on jaemin's shoulder.

jeno should be done by now. he's either caught up in conversation downstairs, or has tactfully avoided the room after noticing the closed door. jaemin bets it's the former. his boyfriend is the sweetest man alive, but tact is not his strong suit.

"i kept dropping hints the past few days." chenle finally says, and jaemin remembers that different spark jisung's recently developed in his eyes, "i maybe even got too crazy. i told him my ideal type's taller and bigger and talks a lot and cute-handsome and plays quidditch. and he said it makes sense because it's easier to get along with people who are similar to the ones you already know."

"i really don't know where the oblivious gene came from, i promise."

chenle laughs a little, "i even told him that he- that i-"

there's a pause.

"that you?" jaemin prods.

"last night." chenle swallows, "we always talk after turning off the light, you know? we fall asleep talking. i told him i love him by accident before closing my eyes, and he said he loves me too. and i realised how differently he means it."

"chenle..."

"it hurts. but it's only my fault, isn't it? i'm the one who's not able to tell him."

"it's not-"

"-but it is! he's stupid and oblivious, but that's not something he can control! _i'm_ the one who should take charge because i'm the one with the feelings. or i'm the one who's aware of my feelings, whatever. but i just... don't."

"i thought we established that no matter what, you'll still be friends. even if it's awkward for a little, he won't let anything ruin your friendship. you'll get through it together, you'll always be friends." jaemin frowns a little, "you shouldn't be scared of breaking your friendship."

"i'm not scared of breaking our friendship. i'm scared of breaking myself."

this is the first time chenle's said something so _openly_. jaemin's seen him cry before- when he's scared, when one of their friends are upset. small tears, baby sniffles.

never like this.

jaemin has never seen chenle fail to blink away those tears, he has never seen chenle bow his head to hide his own pain. jaemin has never seen chenle swipe his hand angrily across his eyes and yet fail to stop the onslaught of droplets.

jaemin has never seen chenle break. 

and finally, he realises that this is what chenle has wanted to avoid the whole time. this is what he is the most afraid of.

chenle...is always so strong and happy and sunshine-y. his only frown would be on behalf of one of them. jaemin realises now that chenle has never cried in front of them for his _own_ pain- only ever theirs. this unwavering loyalty that jaemin can't match even if he tries. the way chenle smiles through his sadness so as not to worry others. the way the only time jaemin has seen chenle cry for _himself_ is now, four years into their friendship.

"you're stronger than that." jaemin finally murmurs.

"i don't think i am, though." chenle takes a steadying breath, shaking his head like he's angry that he let himself go, "if i was stronger, i would tell him now. if i was stronger i wouldn't worry about how i would take it if he rejected me. if i was stronger, i'd know i'd be fine either way."

"but you love him. how can you be fine either way? that's not fair to you." jaemin wipes a few stray tears from chenle's cheek.

"if he rejects me..." chenle swallows, "jaemin. i keep saying i'll get over it and we'll go back to being friends- and of course, i'll make sure we stay best friends. but how do i get over it? how do i get over him when i always want him close?"

everything chenle says is true, and jaemin doesn't know what to respond with.

"it's stupid because the only way is getting it over with and telling him. but i can't because i'm scared of what i'll feel if his answer is no."

"then if you break, you break." jaemin winces, because it sounds heartless. but that's not how he means it, and he knows chenle understands, "you're stronger than you think you are. but in the end, it's either you break because you never tell him, or you break because you do."

"yeah." chenle sighs, "and knowing is better than wondering forever."

"yeah." _he might say yes_ , jaemin wants to remind the younger, _i've seen the way he looks at you, and it really is different, even if he doesn't know it yet._

but it's not the right time. it's not the right thing to say anymore. now, the worst thing to do is to talk on behalf of the other. no matter what jaemin believes and knows and feels, this is not something he can push any longer- there's a line he cannot cross, because it simply isn't in his right to do so. it's not that simple, and all he can do his extend a shoulder of support for both of his best friends.

"i wish it was easier, like you and jeno." chenle admits, "but i know you went through a hard time before that with your exes."

"jeno liked me for four years and i didn't even talk to him."

"that's different. he knew that he _might_ have a chance to at least be friends, just if he got the courage to talk to you." chenl says wryly, "meanwhile, i told jisung i loved him, and he still didn't get it. sometimes i wonder if he's being oblivious on purpose because he doesn't want to accept it."

"i promise you it's not that." jaemin snorts, and chenle laughs a little.

they hear a faint knock on the door, "nana? chenle? jisung and i set the table for lunch."

"coming, babe." jaemin calls back, and blushes when he realises how the pet name slipped out. chenle smirks at him and says nothing, for which jaemin is grateful.

but as the get up, chenle spots three of jeno's t-shirts folded on the dresser. he sniffs a little and grins evilly, "pine and cedarwood. you would know, wouldn't you?"

"chenle zhong, you shut up right now." jaemin hisses, pushing chenle out of the room.

chenle laughs his usual cute, dolphin laugh, and despite knowing it's impossible, jaemin hopes chenle will never cry again.

***

"i don't want you to go."

it's the last fifteen minutes they have before they have to get into the car and drop jeno and chenle at the apparation point. jaemin and jeno stand face to face in jaemin's room, door closed for privacy.

"i'll see you next week." jeno comforts, holding both of jaemin's hands, "and i'll even try to use a telephone to call you."

jaemin pouts, tears swimming in his eyes again. jeno leans forward to kiss them away.

"my bed's going to be cold without you. who's going to wake me up with kisses? and- and-"

jeno kisses him properly. when they break away, jaemin is blushing.

"i'm going to miss you, too." jeno strokes his hair, "but just a week, yeah? and then we'll be together next month at chenle's house, and i'll be right back in your bed."

this makes jaemin giggle.

"and then we go back to school and i'll see you every day."

that sounds the best. despite not being able to wake up next to each other at hogwarts, jaemin can see him every single day. jeno kisses him again.

a few kisses later, their time is up and they link their hands and walk downstairs.

"all set?" grandpa asks, "you got everything?"

jeno and chenle nod. grandma smiles, a little sad, "i'm going to miss you two. it's been a good time, hasn't it? i hope you had fun."

"it was the best." chenle beams, "i want to come back next summer. can i?"

jaemin's grandparents assure him immediately that he and jeno are both welcome at any time- and so are their other friends.

"you're good boys." grandpa ruffles their hair, "good for my grandsons."

jaemin kisses jeno's cheek, not caring that everyone is right there, "you better spend every summer with me, jeno lee."

jeno eye-smiles at him, "whatever you want, min-ah."

grandma coos, ushering them to the car. their suitcases are already in the trunk, and jaemin squeezes up against jeno in the back so they can hold hands. jeno kisses the back of his, and murmurs sweet words into his ear in hopes of removing the sad expression from his boyfriend's face.

chenle is leaning on jisung's shoulder. they always do that- they're always comfortable with each other. but after their earlier conversation, jaemin can't help but want to give chenle a hug.

jisung's doing it instead.

so cluelessly sweet, jaemin's cousin. it's not surprising that chenle can't let go of him.

jeno and chenle take extra time out to hug grandma and grandpa and thank them. jaemin and jisung stay in the car, letting them have their privacy. he can faintly here jeno proudly talk about all the muggle things he knows now and how cool it is, and his heart lurches.

chenle's brother appears first. grandma and grandpa have gotten used to seeing their relatives apparate, but the crack still startles them a little, and chenle gives a sheepish apology.

jaemin hugs chenle, "see you soon, le. you'll be alright. okay?"

chenle beams at him, "okay. thanks, jaemin."

jisung doesn't seem to want to say too much in front of all their family, so he settles for a hug as well. he whispers something in chenle's ear that jaemin doesn't catch, but chenle smiles softly and nods and hooks their pinkies together.

jaemin's mother appears five minutes after chenle leaves. she introduces herself to jaemin's grandparents and gives jaemin a huge hug.

"i missed you, jaeminnie." she squeezes his cheeks, "has my son been good?"

"he's been a sweetheart this whole time." jaemin says fondly, and mrs. lee laughs.

"as he should. jeno's father was jumping to come pick him up- he wanted to see the car- but i was afraid he'd scare your poor grandparents off, so i said i'd come instead."

"oh, trust me." jeno mutters, "i've scared them enough."

"you have not." grandma trills, "your son is an absolute gentleman, mrs. lee. such a good boy. and he takes such good care of my pretty grandson."

"i'm glad to hear that."

jaemin nuzzles jeno sweetly, "jeno's taking me shopping in london next week." he tells his grandparents, "he's going to buy me something cute for my birthday."

jisung snorts, "isn't that more of a gift for him than for you?"

"jisung!" jeno and jaemin whine in chorus, and the adults laugh again.

there's another round of hugs and a cool 'bro-handshake' between jeno and jisung. jaemin hugs jeno for extra long, and throws caution in the wind when he cups his jaw and presses a sweet kiss to his lips, "see you next week, jen."

"yeah." jeno's face reddens at the fact that they just kissed in front of his mom, "see you, baby. i love you."

"i love you more."

a crack later, they've disapparated, and jisung, jaemin, grandma and grandpa are in the car again. it feels strangely empty. it almost reminds him of a couple of weeks ago when they'd come to pick up jeno and chenle, but the feeling of excitement is missing and jaemin just feels sad.

"want to stop for ice cream?" grandpa asks, checking his expression in the rearview mirror, "will that cheer you up?"

jisung nods before jaemin can, and jaemin chuckles and whacks his head playfully.

they do stop for ice cream, and jaemin takes a picture on his cell phone to show jeno next week.

***

"jaemin hyung." jisung barges into his room with a bang. 

jaemin is scrolling through instagram- it's a popular muggle online platform, and he doesn't have access to the internet at hogwarts, so he has about half a year's worth of muggle things to catch up on. he'd thought of introducing it to jeno, but after seeing the loop that buzzfeed through him into, he'd decided against it.

"yeah?" he turns to his cousin, "what's up?"

jisung eyes him cautiously, and then says, "chenle talks to you about things, right?"

jaemin perks up, nearly dropping his phone, "he does, yeah."

"did you notice he'd been acting....weird the last couple of days here?"

"weird?" jaemin echoes.

"not _weird_...like he seemed kind of sad. i tried asking him, but he said everything's fine and i'm just imagining things." jisung explains, sitting down on the armchair in front of jaemin's bed, "did he tell you anything?"

jaemin can't lie to jisung...but he can't tell the truth, either. so he settles for shrugging, "i noticed he seemed off, too. maybe he's just thinking."

"thinking?"

"you do that, too, 'sung. you don't know what's bothering you until you think about it, right?" jaemin smiles, "maybe it's something like that."

there's a moment of silence, and then jisung says, "i feel something different these days."

whatever jaemin had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. he tries to maintain his composure and asks carefully, "what do you mean?"

"i don't know." the younger is frustrated, "maybe it's because of how weird he was the last 2 days? i've never seen him like that and it got me worried. it's stupid. i suddenly care about stuff i didn't used to care about before, like whether he's comfortable sleeping on the left side of the bed, and whether my cologne is too strong for him, and whether he likes the aircon temperature higher or lower."

"what's weird about that?"

"it was never like that before." jisung says, frowning, "if he we both wanted the same side of the bed, we'd fight for it, like rock paper scissors or something. but this time he asked for the left side, and i couldn't not give it to him. and- and i have never in my life cared about what he thought of my cologne. but he gets stuffy if a scent gets too strong, and my cologne is strong, and i got worried for no reason."

jaemin breathes out.

he's not going to push jisung towards chenle. that's not his job, and it's not fair to either of them. it's no longer something jaemin can hint at and joke about as carelessly as he used to- not when it's come so far.

but what can he say now?

_that sounds like a crush, but it's fine because he likes you too? hey, have you ever thought about dating him, like seriously-seriously? this sounds like a relationship, as him out?_

he can't say any of that.

"isn't it normal?" he finally asks, "for you to want your best friend to be comfortable?"

"hyung, you don't get it." jisung snaps, "it's never been like this. i've always wanted him to be comfortable, of course, but it's never been so _weird_. i don't know how to explain it to you."

_you don't need to, i already know. but i don't think you do yet._

"like, i feel something different." jisung looks away, "i don't know why. i think maybe i'm extra caring because i'm too worried about him acting off."

jaemin wants to strangle jisung and throw him out the window. from the 205th floor. and then fly out and catch him because he could never let anything happen to his precious cousin, ever.

"you think you've been feeling weird because you're worried about how unusually off chenle seems." jaemin repeats flatly, and jisung nods, "okay, then why did you come to me? seems like you figured it out yourself."

"i just wanted to see if you knew what's up with him."

_oh, if only you knew, jisung park._

"i see." jaemin sighs, "whether i knew or not, it wouldn't be something for me to tell, would it?"

jisung raises a shoulder, "fair enough."

there's another pause. jisung leans back, stretching his legs onto the edge of jaemin's bed, "you're wearing jeno's t-shirt."

jaemin blushes pink, "it smells like him."

"you two are revolting."

"we're cute." jaemin pouts, and jisung laughs.

"i've never seen you like this with anyone else, i'll say that much. honestly, i'm impressed it's been like 9 months already."

jaemin makes a sound of indignation, "excuse me, i thought you said it seemed like we'd last long!"

"it did!" the younger raises his hands in mock surrender, "i just meant- i know you'll last long, i just thought the honeymoon stage would die out eventually. it's been too long for you guys to still be so gross."

this makes jaemin giggle, "it has, hasn't it? but he's so sweet, jisung. it's probably weird for you because he's your friend and hyung and you don't really see how we are in private-"

"-i've seen more than enough, i don't need any more-"

"-but he's so..." jaemin lets out a dreamy sigh, "he's so _jeno_ , y'know? and he's so romantic, even after 9 months. and he says such cute things, and he's always so thoughtful and attentive, and he does all the cheesy gentleman things i like. he still holds the door open for me and pulls back my chair, and it's been 9 months. and he always smiles at me and waits for me in the morning even when i'm always late." jaemin misses jeno already, "it's really good, jisung. i'm really happy like this."

jisung's expression has softened. of course it has- no matter how cool and nonchalant he can be, there's no denying that jisung has a soft spot for his cousin. and there's no denying that after the shitty exes and broken self-confidence, all jisung wants is to see his hyung smile.

"that was the most disgusting thing i've ever heard you say." he grins, "it was almost cute."

"fuck off, jisung park."

"as if you'd stand for that." jisung retorts, "we all know you'd be damn lonely without me."

jaemin sulks, "that's so unfair, just because i'm an only child-"

"-you wouldn't know it with the way you boss me around-"

"hey!" he's whining now, "you're mean. i'm telling grandma. that way i get to choose where we go for dinner next week."

"we're leaving next week."

jaemin pauses, realising this, "oh, shit, we are. this month went by fast. i feel like jeno and chenle were here for the entire time, not just the past 10 days."

"i know, right? it's always sad to leave...we'll only see grandma and grandpa next for christmas."

"that's not true, they come for lunch on my birthday." jaemin beams, "because i'm the pretty one."

"you're pretty and i'm cute- hey, we're like the mean girls! you're regina george! regina jaemin! oh my gosh, i can't wait to tell mark, i bet he's watched this movie before-"

"wait, wait, wait- me, you and mark can be the plastics! i'm regina, you're karen because you're cute and dumb, and mark is gretchen. oh my gosh!" jaemin lights up, "we're the mean girls!"

"i don't know if we should be so excited about this." jisung snorts, "but i'm excited. anyway, i'm going to go watch netflix with grandma, it's nearly 3."

"that's so unfair, i want to watch netflix-"

"-we're watching that show you don't like-"

"-you only ever watch things i don't like-"

"-don't be stupid-"

they're always like this, the two of them. it's been like this since they were old enough to talk to each other, and it's probably going to be this way forever. even as jaemin catches jisung in a chokehold and jisung uses his height to topple the older, jaemin knows that jisung is the sole reason he never felt lonely growing up as an only child.

jisung wins, managing to shove jaemin onto the carpet. they're both laughing by the end, quite literally rolling on the floor.

it's a consistent thing- any time jaemin has felt lonely or missed someone, it's always jisung who is there by his side. jisung was first- they are cousins after all. that's why jaemin just wants what's best for him. he's been doing his best to protect his cousin in any way he can.

but jisung is growing up, too. he's no longer the little kid who used to follow jaemin like a duckling and hide behind him when someone spoke to them. he's no longer that eleven-year-old who held jaemin's wrist the whole first ride to hogwarts because he was so nervous.

jisung is taller than jaemin by a good five centimeters. he's grown bold enough to make his own friends, to dominate the quidditch pitch, to actually understand and comfort jaemin through hard times that the older used to hide from him in lieu of corrupting his innocence.

knowing that for all the times jaemin has held jisung's hand to cross the street to keep him safe, jisung is now grown enough to sock someone in the face for injuring and insulting his cousin. now jisung is old enough to protect him, too, and jaemin knows he has to respect that.

***

in a shocking turn of events, jeno's father had been so inspired by all the new muggle things jeno had learnt (special credit to the stove and the microwave) that he'd written to jaemin's own parents and asked for help to set up a telephone.

"we thought of telling them cell phones are easier." jaemin's mother told him on videocall, "but then we realised they're not. they'd have to pay for a monthly plan with muggle money- it would have been chaos."

"don't you still have to pay for stuff with a telephone?" jaemin had asked.

"they can take care of maintenance with magic, and we're getting their charges billed to our name." she grinned, "it's not like they're going to use it much anyway."

"that's where you might be wrong."

his mother laughed, "it's alright, though- one galleon alone equals up to hundreds of pounds. it is gold, after all."

"good point."

"mr. lee was thoroughly impressed with everything jeno had learnt." his mother had said, "i think he saw it as more of a learning experience than his son spending a week with his boyfriend."

jaemin chuckled, "i can only imagine, if he went to the lengths of buying a telephone. keep an eye on them, mum, they're not used to this."

"oh, don't worry, we've got it."

and that had led to jeno calling jaemin's cell phone and practically deafening jaemin.

"JAEMINNIE? IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU THERE? IS IT WORKING?"

"bloody hell." jaemin yanks the phone away from his ear, "jeno, shut up."

"OH MY GOSH, I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

'yes." jaemin says irritably, "in fact, i'm sure mark can hear you all the way from canada."

"THIS PHONE GOES TO CANADA?"

"jeno!" jaemin hears yeeun's voice shriek in the background, "would you shut up? you know you don't have to scream right?"

"oh." jeno's voice drops a considerable number of decibels, "jaeminnie?" he asks, voice back to normal, "can you hear me?"

"yes, thanks for bursting my eardrum." jaemin snorts.

"sorry." jeno sounds sheepish, "give me a second, let me go to my room."

jaemin frowns, "did mum by you a cordless? i thought she said it was a wired telephone."

"it is, but my mum put an extension charm on it, so we can take it anywhere in the house." even on the phone, jeno sounds fond, "magic, remember, sweetheart?"

"oh." jaemin flushes, "yeah."

"how has your week been? it's nice to hear your voice- this is way better than letters. or maybe not, i kind of miss you more now."

"aww, that's so sweet!" jaemin squeals, hugging his pillow and rolling around on the bed, "i miss you too!"

jisung, who had peeked into the room at all the noise, makes such an annoyed face that jaemin actually laughs out loud when he leaves again, shutting the door unnecessary loudly.

"i can't wait for saturday." jaemin says now, "three more days. i'm so excited. are you?"

"'course." jaemin can hear the mischief, "i'm gonna doll you up, why wouldn't i be?"

"shush, you. i'm more excited that you're paying."

"of course i am. one galleon is literally equal to like a hundred muggle moneys, apparently. that's what your mum told me."

jaemin rolls his eyes, "pounds, babe. it's called a pound."

"pound who?"

"you fucking violent gryffindor prick." jaemin snorts, "i meant muggle currency. it's called a pound. or, it is here, at least."

"ohhhh." jeno draws it out, "oh, that makes more sense. well, anyway, that means i'm rich like chenle, so i'm going to spoil you rotten. anything my baby wants."

jaemin giggles again, feeling warm all over. he's _missed_ this. it's only been a few days, but jeno's sweet words and deep voice- jaemin will never get enough of it.

"you blushing yet?" that smooth motherfucker, "i miss seeing how pretty and pink you get when i compliment you."

"shut up."

jeno laughs and has mercy on him, "sorry, sorry. how have things been going there? are grandma and grandpa doing alright? jisung?"

it goes on like that, jaemin often blushing and giggling like an idiot in love (he is, though, he'll admit it). the thing about jeno, as opposed to jaemin, is he's so _sincere_ that it makes jaemin pink all over. when jaemin flirts, it's on purpose. he _knows_ what he's doing, every quirk of his eyebrow, flutter of his eyelashes, pout of his lips. the tone in which he speaks, the things he says. he knows he's flirting, and he knows he's good at it, and he enjoys watching jeno flush and splutter.

but jeno honestly has no clue that half the things he says get jaemin all blushy. jaemin's boyfriend is so incredibly _genuine_. he'll just say, "of course you look pretty today, you're always pretty." and move on as though he hadn't made jaemin's heart jump into overdrive. because to him, he's just telling it like it is.

stupid gryffindor boys.

"my mum's working on a photo-wall." jeno tells him, "it's a family tradition to put up a whole chronology of family picturesand stuff on a wall, all aesthetic and decorative. i think a lot of pure-bloods do it commonly, i know hyuck and chenle both do. but my mum is making it super pretty."

"i bet she is." jaemin says, "that sounds so fun. i can't wait to see it when i come over- all the cute baby jen pictures."

jeno groans on the other end of the line, and jaemin giggles. his boyfriend is so cute. he can't wait to see pictures of him waddling around with his mini toy broomstick, chasing the cats and pulling yeeun's hair.

"i asked your mum and found out about this dessert cafe in london." jeno says now, "she says you'll like it. they have all the cakes and things you eat. i'll take you there, okay? is there anything else you want to do?"

jaemin sighs dreamily, "will you feed me cake and hold my hand across the table and share a drink with two straws?"

there's a snort on the other end of the line, "i meant what else besides eating and shopping."

"shut up. i was just thinking about how romantic you are and you spoiled it." jaemin huffs, and jeno laughs.

"sorry, princess. of course we'll do all those things. i'll hold your hand the whole time."

"mmkay." jaemin's happy again, "then, besides that we can just freestyle."

"freestyle?"

"walk around and do whatever we feel like doing. i think that'll be perfect."

"you sure?" jeno sounds fond, "i am fine with anything, as long as you're happy."

_this_. ugh, jeno probably didn't even realise he dropped the most romantic line of the summer.

"you're so romantic." jaemin murmurs, dazed, "jeno-yah, you're so sweet. i want to kiss you."

"i want to kiss you, too." jeno says ruefully, "i've been missing you since i left."

they do sound disgusting, jisung is right. they sound like those terrible cheesy muggle romcom chick flicks. jaemin adores it.

he can hear jeno's father calling for him in the background, and jeno sighs, "dad's calling. i've got to go. i'll talk to you later, angel."

"okay." jaemin makes a kissy sound into the speaker, "i love you."

"i love you, too."

"kiss me back!"

jeno sighs, "you idiot." he mutters, making a kiss sound back, and jaemin squeals happily, "i'll see you soon."

ah, jeno. jeno lee has jaemin's whole heart.


	5. x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! let me know what you think in the comments!!
> 
> thank you for your support always <3

the portkey is a boot.

jeno's family always uses old boots as portkeys, jaemin notes. he wonders if this was jeno's or his father's.

"is that it?" grandma frowns at the boot, "it'll start glowing right? text me once you reach."

"he'll reach in literally one second." jisung snorts, "portkeys are easy, grandma."

she doesn't look convinced.

"say hi to jeno for us!" grandpa beams, "hey, i actually have some of those comics he liked last time, want to take them?"

"and i made fudge for his family, it's my best recipe." grandma takes the fudge and the comics and stuffs it into a bag, "i miss jeno, such a sweetheart."

"jaem hyung." jisung nods to the boot, "it's glowing."

jaemin bids the rest of them a quick farewell and hurries to an emptier part of the house. five seconds and a mind-boggling swirl later, he's stumbles into the wizarding park of jeno's community. it looks different in the summer- the tree isn't there, for one. it's nice either way, and jaemin smiles giddily at the thought of seeing his boyfriend.

he'd dressed up as cutely as he could, all pink pastel and soft, his top a little cropped in the way he knows jeno adores. he hops a little on his walk towards their house, wondering what kind of reaction jeno will have. when he spots the familiar house, he takes a deep breath, bag clutched in one hand, and knocks on the door.

a second later, jeno's at the door.

"jaemin!" he's exclaiming, before it's even fully open, "did you get here okay? was the portkey- oh, wow."

jaemin feels himself blush under jeno's wide-eyed gaze.

"wow." the older repeats, mouth open, "you look. wow."

"shush, you." jaemin giggles, stepping forward, hands on jeno's chest as he leans in for a kiss, "you better wear your muscle tee today."

"mm." jeno's already kissing him, soft and languid, "i fucking missed you."

jaemin pulls away a moment later, breathless, "i missed you, too."

"jaemin!"

mr. lee appears right behind jeno (jaemin is relieved at their good timing- he wouldn't want to be caught kissing so blatantly). he's beaming and jovial as usual, and jaemin beams right back.

"hi, mr. lee! how've you been?"

"all good, the same old same old." he ushers jaemin inside, "did jeno tell you? i bought a telecone!"

"dad, you keep messing it up." jeno rolls his eyes, "it's _fellytone_ , not telecone, how many- wait that doesn't sound right...jaem-"

"did you forget everything already?" jaemin scolds, "it's _telephone_."

"ah, yes!" mr. lee nods enthusiastically, "i bought one and it's fantastic! i call your family twice a day to make sure it still works."

"and he hangs up the minute he knows they can hear his voice." a new voice snorts.

"yeeun!" jaemin grins, hugging her, "and mrs. lee, hi. how are you guys?"

"we're doing wonderful, sweetheart." jeno's mother takes the bag from him, "you're grandma called a couple of minutes ago to say she'd sent these with you. did jeno tell you? we bought a telephone!"

"of course he knows, who else do you think jeno calls with that thing?" yeeun rolls her eyes, but jaemin's just relieved that one member of the lee family could pronounce it correctly.

"i'm making all your favourite for dinner." mrs. lee adds, "but we'll eat late tonight, so knock yourself out at the cafes and things. and please do take care of my son- he's never been to muggle london."

"i've been to a supermarket though!" jeno counters proudly, "i even gave muggle money to the counter lady."

"cashier." jaemin huffs, "you really forgot everything, jeno."

jeno has the decency to look sheepish, "sorry, nana."

"nana." yeeun repeats, smirking, and jeno scowls right back at her.

"what, do you think i should call him my princess instead?"

"you do that already, don't think i haven't heard you on the phone-"

"-are you eavesdropping?!-"

"no, do you think i'm jobless? you're just loud!"

"don't lie-"

"kids." mr. lee cuts in tiredly, "let's not argue. how about we ask jaemin to teach us something? how about we have one muggle term a day, that sounds lovely."

"it does not." jeno refutes immediately, "jaeminnie and i are leaving."

"he just got here." mrs. lee frowns

"yes, and now we're leaving." jeno smiles suddenly, "i have so any places to take him to. i made jisungie research on a muggle website for cute shops and stuff."

jaemin's heart lurches, "aww."

"well done." mr. lee says approvingly, clapping jeno on the back, "that's how you should treat your other half, jeno, i've taught you well."

"dad." jeno groans, and the rest of them laugh at his obviously embarrassed expression.

jaemin always adores spending time with jeno's family. he pouts a bit when jeno drags him out the door, but he knows they'll be having dinner together and he's very excited to see what jeno's planned for their london date.

jeno smiles happily, and jaemin's heart leaps.

***

"this is so _cute!_ " jaemin squeals, looking around at the medium-sized boutique jeno had brought him to, "jeno, this is so my style!"

"i know, right? i asked your mum for help scoutingon the internet the other day to find places for you, and this place screamed jaemin. i couldn't ask jisung for help with clothes stuff, he'd be useless."

jaemin melts, "i forgot you can't use internet yourself. what am i going to do with you, my prince?"

jeno grins, "you can try on this really cute pair of white shorts- ow!"

"perv."

"heyyyyy," jeno rubs his arm, "i just want to see your pretty legs."

jaemin rolls his eyes, "and what are you planning to buy? this doesn't seem to fit your taste?"

"this shop is for you."

"but-"

"-and my side of the gift is getting to see you try on stuff."

jaemin flushes, sticking his nose in the air, "fine."

"fine?"

"fine. let's go inside."

the shop is full pastel colours and flowy summer clothes and jaemin is pleasantly surprised by how many styles are genderless fashion.

"all the men's sections seemed so fucking intense in other places." jeno comments from behind him, "not in a bad way- just....the type of stuff yukhei and i wear. i've noticed you like softer colours and more flowy, light clothes."

jaemin is always overwhelmed by how much jeno does notice about him. all the way down to his fashion sense. he gives jeno a peck on the cheek as a reward and pulls out a pale blue oversized t-shirt, "do you think i'll look cute in this?"

"isn't it big?"

"that's the point, jeno-yah." jaemin clicks his tongue, "it's comfort wear."

jeno shrugs, "if you like it, go ahead."

"you're supposed to help me choose!"

"then actually pick up a few more so you have something to choose from."

jaemin perks up and picks up a series of tops- oversized, t-shirts, crop tops, formal shirts-

"why do you need muggle formals?" jeno demands, "what are you going to do with it?"

"because!" jaemin looks affronted, "think of all the cute outfits you can make with a shirt. i can wear it with trousers to look professional, or with jeans to look semi-casual, or tie it up as a crop top for super casual, or-"

"okay, i got it." jeno looks alarmed, "why don't you just try these on first?"

so jaemin is in the changing room, happily putting on the soft, oversized blue t-shirt, when a pair of white shorts land on his face, "what the fuck?!"

"sorry, sorry." from the other side of the door, jeno sounds amused, "i was aiming for your head."

"what are these?"

"those shorts i wanted you to try." jeno says, "pleaseee, for me?"

jaemin eyes the shorts. they are cute, he'll admit. but they're _short_. they're barely going to cover his butt. okay that's an exaggeration, maybe- but they're inches above his mid-thigh, and they're flowy and pretty and high-waisted, which jaemin likes. unisex, he notes again, looking at the tag. and they'll look good with his blue oversized shirt if he tucks in a bit.

"they're the same size as booty shorts." he deadpans.

"they're not tight though!" jeno protests, "i was going to bring you booty shorts, but i thought these looked nicer."

jaemin rolls his eyes, pulling them on and adjusting his top as well. the neckline is just the right amount of big to fall past a shoulder, and the shorts are at least a few centimeters past his butt- better than they seemed at first glance.

he looks nice.

jeno's going to love it.

the idea of jeno looking him up and down adoringly- hungrily?- and giving him kisses and cooing at him and touching him gets jaemin all excited, "will you promise to react well even if you hate it?"

"if you wear it, i won't hate it."

jaemin coos and opens the door, hiding behind it so that jeno can enter the changing room.

"where are you- oh _merlin_."

jaemin flushes, clearing his throat and looking down, "um....so. what do you think?"

jeno doesn't speak. his jaw is dropped and he looks amazed.

"jen...jeno?"

"holy fuck."

jaemin blushes harder, "so it's good? should i buy it?"

"hell yeah you should buy it." jeno's eyes rake down jaemin's slim frame, lingering far longer on his long legs, "you don't have hair on your legs."

"i used a muggle razor to shave it because i knew you wanted to see me in shorts."

"that's so hot, what the fuck." jeno breathes, crowding jaemin up against the mirror, "you look so pretty."

"keep your voice down." jaemin scolds, "someone might hear you."

jeno ignores this completely, choosing to kiss at jaemin's exposed collarbones and rub his hands up and down the younger's thighs. jaemin relaxes against the mirror and sighs contentedly, "you're good at that."

"you're gorgeous." jeno pulls away to admire jaemin again, "i told you shorts suit you. and this shirt is so cute. how about one of those crop tops you picked out, let's try that next."

"okay." jaemin is shy again.

"keep the shorts." jeno adds, grinning, "don't take those off."

jaemin rolls his eyes, "are you gonna get the top for me? it's the pink one."

jeno looks far too excited as he practically skips out of the changing room, leaving jaemin with goosebumps flush all over his body, thighs warm from the way jeno touched him.

a few minutes later, jeno chucks the pink top over the door- jaemin catches it this time. he squints, "jeno....was this the one i picked?"

"almost!" his boyfriend says sheepishly from the other side of the door, "it looks the exact same, i promise!"

"this....is spaghetti strapped."

"it'll be cute!"

"jeno....that's not my style though. i want short sleeves."

"we don't have to buy it." he can practically hear jeno's pout, "i'll get you the other one, too. just try it out for me? if you want to- if you don't it's okay."

well, jaemin will probably never wear this in public- not any time in the near future at least- but he doesn't mind trying it on just for jeno. he doesn't want to waste jeno's money on it, but the idea of giving his boyfriend a little twirl gets him excited.

he pulls off the blue t-shirt and puts on the pink spaghetti-strapped crop top instead, and he is suddenly highly aware of how little he's wearing. jaemin's usual style is more casual (unless there's an event) and though he does like crop tops, he's never worn them with such tiny shorts. or spaghetti straps.

but it is in his preferred colour palette- jeno's such an observant person. he noticed how jaemin likes pastel, too. the wizarding world has a very different idea of fashion than the muggle world, it's obvious just by the difference in their clothing sections.

wizards' staple clothing is robes, which in itself is rather genderless. a man could wear a woman's robe and nobody would bat an eye. that's just how it is, and that's what jaemin's used to. in a few of these muggle boutiques, though, jaemin has noticed there can be quite a distinction....maybe it's just these boutiques, and other places don't. he doesn't want to comment without really knowing too much about it.

but the fact that jeno picked up on that and brought him to a boutique where he'd feel comfortable choosing and trying on clothes....he really deserves the best boyfriend award.

"you done?" said best boyfriend calls. jaemin rolls his eyes for the millionth time, tugging the crop top a bit. it's no use- it stops pretty high up, leaving most of his midriff for display. he's not sure what jeno will like about this- it's not particularly alluring in his opinion.

two minutes later, jeno clearly has a very different opinion.

jaemin likes the way he can feel jeno's touch directly on his skin, so many he'll change his opinion too.

"you are ina _prop_ priate." jaemin scolds breathily, feeling jeno's hand inch under the leg-hole of the shorts and closer to his butt.

jeno's other hand is busy rubbing up and down jaemin's bare side, and jeno's mouth is busy kissing jaemin's collarbones again, and so jaemin might just buy this top as well, if this is the reaction it's going to get him.

"you look hot." jeno murmurs, face still pressed into jaemin's neck, "so hot, what the fuck. how are you allowed to look like that?"

yeah, jaemin's buying this top.

***

a couple of hours later, jeno is holding three huge shopping bags.

jaemin had bought the shorts and those shirts and tops as well as a few other things. a forest green graphic t-shirt for slytherin's sake, a polo, a muscle tee to match jeno's, a nice light blue button-down for when his grandparents take him to fancy restaurants.

and of course, jeno is the one carrying everything for him.

"i can do it." jaemin insists, but jeno makes a big show of lifting all three with one hand and slinging them on his arm.

the lady behind the counter gives them a fond smile, especially when jeno makes typical macho man comment about how he needs to "take care of his angel". jaemin flushes and takes the receipt and tugs jeno out of there immediately.

they go to a puppy cafe and jeno holds his hand across the table and feeds him cake, just as promised. they share a drink with two straws, and jaemin feels giddy at how romantic it is- like those cliche muggle chick flick jaemin grew up watching every summer. jeno really is his dream.

"you look happy." jeno comments, smiling, "i take it i'm doing well so far?"

"you are doing fantastic." jaemin assures him, "you're wonderful. i love you."

"i love you, too. are you enjoying yourself?"

"absolutely." jaemin feeds jeno some pastry, "how did you find this place?"

"jisung told me about it. i asked him to find it on the internet." jeno looks proud, as though he did it himself, and jaemin giggles and kisses his wrist.

"i want to buy couples clothes with you." jaemin says shyly, "like our pajamas. not too matchy, since our styles are different- maybe a hoodie? or something like that."

"sure." jeno shrugs, "i don't mind. want to buy them in opposite house colours?"

"you just want to see me in scarlet."

"is that a yes?"

"absolutely not."

they banter like this, flirty and fun, legs tangled together and gazes solely on each other. jaemin's sure they look stupidly in love, the way jeno smiles at him adoringly, the way jaemin blushes and giggles at every sweet comment jeno makes. the way their fingers remain intertwined and jaemin keeps leaning forward for quick, subtle kisses like he can't get enough.

it's that kind of day.

there's something in the air, pink and happy. it reminds jaemin of their first hogsmeade date- everything is just sweet and swirly and jaemin thinks he can get swept away in this cloud of enamoured feelings. jeno really knows how to make him feel special- he always does, of course, but on a date in muggle london, when he's buying things for him and feeding him desserts, and all jeno's attention is just focussed on making him blush.....

yeah, it's a pretty special day.

they end up buying matching hoodies- it's the exact same thing but jaemin's is pink and jeno's is black. it makes jaemin snort but jeno just points out that it matches their hair, too, and jaemin is surprised.

"damn i didn't even notice."

"guess we're more predictable than you thought." jeno chuckles as he pays.

"i guess so."

at the end of their date, jeno buys him a bouquet of peruvian lillies, like he does every time they have a date- it's either lillies or roses, and sometimes he experiments with a new flower. he also likes to purposefully hold the flower next to jaemin's face and comment about how jaemin's even prettier- just because he knows jaemin gets embarrassed.

he does that today, too, tickling jaemin's cheek with a lily and then kissing him afterwards, whispering, "but you're the prettiest flower of them all, you know, right?" and jaemin wraps his arms around jeno's neck and nuzzles their foreheads together.

***

mr. lee is thrilled at how well jeno had navigated muggle london.

"did he really pay?" he demands, looking all sorts of amazed, "he handed the money to the cashier? he got the receipt?"

"he did." jaemin wraps himself around jeno's bicep, looking at him adoringly, "he even asked for the bill at the cafe, can you believe it?"

"that is fabulous news!" mr. lee claps jeno on the back, "i'm so proud of you."

jeno looks far too pleased for someone who just followed jaemin around and did whatever he was told (though jaemin admits that takes patience too), "it was difficult, but i managed."

mr. lee nods seriously, "i'm sure it was. i heard they punch in numbers into machines."

"they do." jeno nods, too, "it's not easy...i figured it out just by observation you know?"

jaemin snorts. in reality, jeno figured it out because jaemin told him what to do.

"well, i am certainly glad jaemin has helped you so much." mr. lee ruffles jaemin's hair, "such an intelligent mind in our family, i can't believe it."

"hey!" jeno whines, and jaemin dissolves into laughter. mr. lee gives him a mischeivous wink.

while mr. lee and jeno set the table, mrs. lee asks him if she can see what he bought. jaemin's a little self-conscious about the shorts and crop tops, so he panics, eyes widening. but before he can say a word, mrs. lee grins, "and don't worry- i know my son."

they go through the bag together in the end. mrs. lee and yeeun are totally approving of his taste, commenting every once in a while about how muggle clothing material feels so different. she raises an eyebrow at the tiny pink crop top, "that's my son's job isn't it?"

"how did you know?" jaemin asks dryly, and they both laugh.

"well, i'm sure it'll look lovely on you."

"i'm never wearing that thing in public."

yeeun whines, "why not? it's so cute!"

"it's really not my style." jaemin shakes his head, "i only bought it because jeno insisted."

"oh, i wonder why." she rolls her eyes, and jaemin pulls a face at her.

during dinner (all jaemin's favourites), jeno asks whether they can call grandma and grandpa and ask if jaemin can spend the night.

"you can wear something of mine to sleep in." he says excitedly, "we have spare towels and toothbrushes and everything!"

so they do call, and jaemin's grandparents are totally fine with it as long as jaemin is home by tomorrow evening, since they're going out for dinner. jaemin tugs jeno's sleeve nervously and whispers, "i don't have underwear for tomorrow."

"just-"

"i am not using yours, don't even try."

jeno smirks, dark and evil and befitting of a slytherin's boyfriend, "i was going to say my sister keeps packets of fresh unopened underwear for whenever her friends decide to sleep over."

jaemin fights the flush and sticks his nose in the air. if jeno's going to fuck with him, he can fuck right back.

"fine, i'll ask her. i don't mind panties- they're still underwear, and it's only one day."

jeno's eyes widen. his lips part in surprise and a dark red blush covers his face, "i- you- what?"

"it's not like you'll see them, anyway, right?" jaemin shrugs, holding in his laugh- it's always fun to mess around with jeno, "who's going to be looking?"

"i- won't...?" it ends up sounding more like a question, and jeno turns redder, "i...i mean if you want- but how would you- where would you- like, how do dicks fit into- not that they can't, of course- i just don't know....how it works..."

jaemin stifles down the laughter that threatened to burst at any moment. he schools his expression into one of nonchalance, "magic exists. i can just ask her to charm it a bit. loads of men wear panties."

"they do?" jeno practically squeaks.

"of course. don't be obtuse." jaemin snorts, "who told you they can't?"

"i never said they can't!" jeno puts his hands up, "it's a genuine question! i just didn't know! i'm okay with it!"

"what do you think briefs are?" jaemin points out, "where do you put your dick in those?"

"that...makes sense."

"yup, so that's how it works for panties. panties are just a bit smaller and cuter. i think they suit me, since i'm small and cute, too."

jaemin's not that small physically- he's just slim. but if it works for the narrative, he'll take it.

"you are small and cute." jeno mutters, taking jaemin's hand and comparing it to his own larger one, "you're cute."

"thanks. so, panties?"

jeno burns and drops jaemin's hand again.

oh, how the roles can reverse if jaemin just puts in a little effort.

"does she have lacy ones? pink?" jaemin asks cheerfully, "i like pink. they're fresh, right?"

"completely unopened." jeno looks crestfallen, "i wanna see you in lacy pink panties. are you not gonna show me at all?"

they blink at each other for a moment. jeno takes in the mirth in jaemins eyes and lets out a long groan.

"you bitch. you were fucking with me."

"i'm sure my mum won't mind dropping my toiletries through the fireplace." jaemin presses his lips together to push back his giggles.

"you never wanted to borrow panties."

"not particularly." jaemin grins, "though the idea doesn't sound too bad- i should try them some time."

jeno says nothing, just groans again.

"you know." jaemin prods mischievously, "since you said you'd like to see me in lacy pink ones."

"jaemin." jeno whines, pushing his face into jaemin's shoulder, "please, please forget that."

"why?" jaemin gives up, laughter bursting out.

"jaeminnie."

"heyyy, i could actually wear that for you some day." jaemin reminds him, giggling furiously, "i don't mind. personally, i think we'd have a lot of fun with a pair of panties on me."

"jaemin na."

jaemin takes mercy on him, poking his cheek and laughing some more.

"laugh all you want." jeno says sourly, "but you're sleeping on my bed, so i'll hog the blanket."

"and leave me all alone?" jaemin bats his eyelashes, "you would never."

jeno sighs in defeat, kissing jaemin's forehead and smiling at him fondly, "you're such an ass. but i really would never."

***

"oh my gosh." jaemin breathes, eyes widening as he looks at the photo-wall in the lee's hallway.

it's a beautiful wall. jeno had told him his mother had been working on it through the first month of summer, from baby photos, to old photos of mr and mrs lee, pictures of jeno and yeeun through childhood, their extended family in korea. them growing slowly, posing in front of their trunks on their first days of school. a recent photo of jeno and yeeun that jaemin knows is from last christmas.

there's a lot, and jaemin has barely finishes looking at half when mr. lee shows up behind him.

"what do you think?"

"it's beautiful." jaemin says, looking at the neat and aesthetic array of wizard-polaroids, frames, cutouts and images, "really beautiful. i haven't even seen everything yet."

"i'm sure you haven't." mr. lee chuckles, "you're in for a surprise."

jaemin blinks at him and continues to admire the timeline of photographs, giggling at how cute jeno was as a baby, "he was so adorable."

"charming kid." mr. lee agrees, "gets that from me."

jaemin laughs, "i bet he does." his eyes widen in surprise, "muggle photographs! how did you do that?"

"well, they're not really." mr. lee grins, "i just put a freeze charm on it so it stays in one frame. it's nice, don't you think?"

"it is. aww, yeeun was pretty from the time she was young."

"my wife's genes." mr. lee says, "please tell her i said that, it'll earn me some points. she was a bit irritated that i wasn't of much help in this whole process."

"did jeno and yeeun help?"

"oh, they did." mr. lee smiles, suddenly softer, "keep on looking, jaemin. there's something special for you."

it piques his curiosity, so he skips the middle part of the wall entirely, eager to get to the end and see what mr. lee meant. he hears him laugh in the background and grins to himself. patience is his strong suit, but not in moments like these.

"oooh, jen and his broomstick." jaemin snorts, "such a cool macho sportsboy."

"he shows off especially for you, i've heard."

"he really does." jaemin rolls his eyes, and just when he's about to say he can't find anything particularly surprising, his breath stutters and his eyes widen.

"oh." he whispers, and mr. lee beams at him.

"lovely, isn't it? jeno and yeeun spent hours arranging them the exact way."

jaemin takes a breath

towards the mid-end of the photo wall, jaemin swallows as he recognizes his own face grinning back at him. a wizarding-candid of jeno lifting bongsik from jaemin, and bongsik refusing to leave. (jaemin's sure yeeun took that one on christmas). most of them are from christmas, candids that jaemin didn't even know were taken- his arm slung around yeeun and pulling her hair to annoy her. photo-yeeun sticks out her tongue at photo-jaemin, and he laughs.

one with jeno and jaemin curled up on the couch in front of the christmas tree. photo-jeno kisses photo-jaemin's cheek and photo-jaemin giggles and blushes. real-jaemin blushes, too. there's a picture of all of them- jaemin and jeno and yeeun and all four of their parents on christmas eve dinner.

he spots a photo of mark, yukhei and jeno, too, from jeno's first year. and one with the three of them with jisung, all decked out in quidditch gear. and one of jeno, jaemin, hyuck and renjun from when they went to hogsmeade to celebrate the end of OWLs. one from the last day of their fifth year, all eight of them together, lounging on the lawns. jaemin remembers that- mark had suspended his camera with a levitating charm so all of them could get into frame.

there are a couple of muggle pictures, too- for a split second, jaemin wonders where they took them. and then he realises jeno must have gotten them done at grandma and grandpa's house- the simplest photo, them posing stupidly in love in their matching pajamas. 

tears prick his eyes and he tries to swipe them away before mr. lee sees.

he does see, though, and kindly does not comment. he just ruffles jaemin's hair and smiles, "it's nice, right? jeno was too shy to show you himself, but he spent a lot of time on this for you."

jaemin sniffs at the fact that there's a whole part of him and his friends and family in the lee's family photo wall. that means something special, right?

"he's crying." mr. lee informs someone, and jaemin pouts when he feels strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

he turns slightly, realising that mr. lee has left the hall to give them some privacy. jeno kisses up the back of his neck, "don't cry."

"i'm not crying." jaemin sniffs.

"sure you're not."

jaemin sniffs again, and jeno laughs and kisses him, "you like it?"

"it's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me!" jaemin wails, burying his face into jeno's neck and practically sobbing. jeno looks alarmed at the emotional reaction, petting his head awkwardly.

"please don't cry, i never know what to do with emotional tears."

"just shut up! how dare you be so romantic." jaemin whines pitifully, wiping his eyes on jeno's sleeve.

"but you like it?"

"yeah." jaemin can't help the waterfall of tears and the sudden emotion, "i love you."

"i love you more." jeno kisses his tears away.

jaemin wails again and jeno quickly hugs him.

"this house is really old, actually." jeno says after a moment, "we keep getting it renovated so you can never tell, but this community is old as fuck. we've had this house since my great-great-great-great grand-uncle or something."

"yeah?"

"mmhmm. my parents grew up in korea, of course, but when they moved here my great grand-uncle- he's the one who was living here before- was getting really ill, and he didn't have any kids himself, so he gave this house to my dad in his will, and now it's part of our line."

"your great grand-uncle is your grandfather's uncle?"

"kind of. my great-granddad's cousin, actually, but they were close like brothers. their side of the family lived in london, but eventually down the line my great grand-uncle never had his own kids...so eventually the house came down to my dad when we moved here".

"mm."

jeno kisses his jaw, "it's been a tradition for all the families who live here to make a photo wall like this. we have a whole section upstairs that's just for all the ancestor's photo walls. i wanted to show you last time but i wasn't sure if it was interestign enough."

"it is." jaemin says, eyes sparkly, "i think that's so cool."

"yeah?"

"mmhmm." jaemin kisses him deeply, "and i think you're the sweetest, most romantic wonderful boyfriend ever."

jeno lights up, nuzzling him fondly, "ah, the way i love you."

"even using muggle pictures. you see, you don't need much magic after all." jaemin teases, and jeno grins.

"the only magic i need is you and your smile."

"oh, fuck right off."

they laugh again and hold each other close. jeno speaks again after a moment.

"eventually- like decades later- this wall will be moved off to the upstairs section with the other ancestors', so the next family can make their photo-wall."

"it would be cute if we were the next family." jaemin giggles, "but i feel like yeeun would end up living here."

"yeah. not for years though- she'd only be able to move in by the time she's old. when my parents aren't there anymore."

"don't talk about that." jaemin kisses him, "besides, for all yeeun talks about loving the green countryside, i don't think she'd be able to leave london."

"true." jeno chuckles, "i think we'd need to find a nice balance, though. somewhere your grandparents can visit without any trouble, and that's open enough to fly like in yorkshire."

jaemin swallows again, "stop fucking talking before i cry again."

"why are you crying so much today?" jeno groans, "you want me to cry too?"

"i want some comfort, you oaf."

jeno pouts, "your oaf. a very romantic oaf- look at this photo wall and remember how romantic i am."

jaemin's lip wobbles, and jeno quickly kisses it. they do that for some more time, just kissing and kissing till their lips are sore, but jaemin just wants to kiss him again.

when jeno's mother calls them for dessert, jeno wipes jaemin's eyes, whispering how pretty he looks even when he cries, and jaemin sighs in embarrassment because he knows yeeun's going to make fun of him.

jeno caresses his knuckles with his thumb and kisses the back of his hand, and jaemin smiles.


	6. xi.

"reminds me of falling asleep together at your grandparents' place." jeno mutters, spooning jaemin immediately as the boy lies down.

jaemin squeals at the kisses on the back of his neck.

jaemin's parents had ended up dropping off a bag of his toiletries and underwear and stuff through the fireplace, and jeno was delighted to see that jaemin has pajama shorts.

"i left our matching set at grandma's." jaemin explained, pulling out the shorts. jeno snorted.

"you made a huge deal at the shop, but these are fucking tiny."

"because it's for sleep!" jaemin shrieked, "they're not outside wear! i literally only wear them underneath the covers, they're not even real clothes."

jeno marveled at the (lack of) size of said shorts, "you can say that again."

jaemin smacked him.

jeno also gives a lot of importance to jaemin's privacy- he doesn't want his baby to feel uncomfortable in any way. this is jeno's house, he'll do everything he can to make him feel at home. so he sheepishly asked yeeun to maybe muffliato his room so jaemin can feel free to talk if he wants without worrying about volume or waking everyone else up.

"you sure that's why you want it?" she'd snorted. she obliged nonetheless, and also tapped the clock in jeno's room, "this will ring at 7 am, and that means the muffliato has worn off. if you want to remove the charm before that, just turn the dial to 7."

"where did you learn how to do that?" jeno asked in interest.

"charms, sixth year." was the reply, "i can't wait till you turn of age so you can do this shit yourself."

but jeno had been even more delighted when they said goodnight to everyone and locked jeno's room door (jeno's insistence that they need privacy and yeeun's mock retching before bidding them goodnight and crossing the floor to her room) and jaemin went inside his bathroom to change into his pajamas (jeno had lent him a shirt) and then sheepishly informed jeno that the shirt covered the shorts.

jeno refused to switch it out with another shirt because "that's so hot, let me see'.

his pretty little boyfriend, legs crossed demurely, jeno's old black t-shirt hanging off his shoulders and down to his mid-thigh, tiny shorts completely covered.

"damn." jeno leaned back on the bed, "a fucking full-course meal."

"jeno." jaemin snaps, but jeno doesn't pay him any attention. he pulls jaemin back onto the bed and kisses him deeply, and jaemin already feels the warm buzz of affection in his stomach.

jeno's kisses are so _good_.

jeno kisses slowly, languidly, like they have all the time in the world. and they do. jaemin wants to kiss jeno forever and ever and ever.

there's something different today, though.

it's the way jeno is taking his time- even more so than usual. it's the way jeno is kissing his jaw and his nose and his eyelids- everywhere, all over his face, squeezing his sides before parting his lips again.

jeno's tongue is so familiar in his mouth, his lips so familar on jaemin's. it picks up, the speed and the intensity, until they're both panting heavily and catching their breath, but they still lean in to kiss each other more.

the way jeno bites down on jaemin's lower lip but still soothes it afterwards with his tongue. the way he breaks away to pepper kisses on the side of jaemin's face. the way he intertwines their fingers to keep the younger boy close.

"i love you so much." he whispers, and tears prick jaemin's eyes. he won't let them fall, though, won't let jeno worry unnecessarily- it's only ever happy tears when it's the two of them. emotional, the way jeno makes him feel

jaemin wraps his arms around jeno's neck and kisses him harder, and it's seconds, minutes, maybe even hours when they finally pull apart to breathe. jaemin's chest is heaving and he thinks jeno looks so handsome like this- dark-eyed and red-lipped and...somehow soft, despite it all.

"jaeminnie?"

jeno's voice is soft, loving, oh-so-gentle, but jaemin can detect the concern immediately. he raises his head to smile at the older and watches jeno's face relax.

"jeno-yah." he murmurs, and jeno pulls him closer.

they lay like that in shimmering silence, until jeno finally turns on another tiny glowing nightlight to look at him properly.

this- the way they wrap around each other, the way jeno looks at him like he's the only one in this world....that's something special.

jaemin has never opened up like this. never thought he'd be comfortable enough to let anyone love him this way. but jeno does it so wholeheartedly- jaemin will never doubt him, never doubt _this_.

"you're crying." jeno whispers, and that's when jaemin feels the tear on his cheek.

"yeah." jaemin turns around to face him, lets him wipe the tear away, "because i love you."

jeno's face softens from concerned to fond, "happy tears?"

"mm." jaemin kisses him and relishes the way jeno's hold feels like the safest place in the universe, "you love me, jeno?"

"of course i do." so simple, so immediate, like he doesn't have to think at all, "i love you the most."

in that brief silence when they stare at each other, jeno's tender hand rubs jaemin's torso soothingly, "you're beautiful here, did you know?"

"you keep saying."

"beautiful everywhere."

jaemin sniffs, "don't make me cry again."

"can't have that now, can we?" jeno teases softly, nuzzling their foreheads together. 

jaemin huffs wetly, burying himself into jeno's chest where he can hear the steady heartbeat.

jeno's hand strokes his hair softly, and jaemin thinks this is all he needs.

***

"let's sit on the roof."

jaemin blinks at jeno. the clock reads 2am, and neither of them can sleep. tired out but so in love, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"the roof?" jaemin repeats softly.

"mum charmed it, so it'll be safe. we have picnics up there all the time."

"it's slanted."

"mum charmed it." jeno repeats as a reminder, "it's easy- just get on my broom and it's a 2 second fly."

"why suddenly?"

"i can't sleep, and neither can you. you can see the stars from the roof." jeno kisses him, "let me be romantic."

jaemin giggles, "you're always romantic."

"thanks, i try."

the sky is gorgeous from the rooftop. the stars go on for miles, a blanket covering their little wizarding london community. if jaemin closes his eyes and thinks hard enough, it almost feels like the astronomy tower in hogwarts.

"it's beautiful." he admits to jeno, from where the two of them are laying. jeno didn't lie when he said it was safe- of course mrs. lee has charmed it perfectly.

"so beautiful." jeno agrees, and jaemin realises with a roll of his eyes that jeno is looking at him.

"the stars." jaemin pushes his boyfriend's shoulder.

"my star is you."

"you are insanely cheesy." jaemin giggles happily, "i love it. i'm a sucker for gross romantic one-liners."

"you're saying it like i don't know." jeno tickles his jaw and pulls him in to cuddle, "how do you think i won your heart, hm?"

"eye-smiles." jaemin leans in to kiss him.

they make out languidly for some time. he can't get enough of jeno. but then again, he never can. jeno's strong hands running up and down his sides, teasing is way on his bum.

"the stars." jaemin breathes, pulling away, and jeno's eyes sparkle the brightest as he pulls jaemin to his chest and hugs him so that they can keep watching the sky.

"you really do shine the brightest, though, i wasn't joking."

"don't say embarrassing things."

"you like it, look at how you're blushing."

"i _can't_ look at how i'm blushing, thank you very much."

jeno kisses his ear, "let's see if we can find any constellations."

jaemin giggles again at how jeno changes the topic, but indulges him nonetheless. he teasingly asks jeno what happens if mars is in the fourth house and jeno groans and thanks merlin he doesn't have to take another divination class in his life.

late at night, early in the morning- whatever this is, with the ink blue sky and the sprinkle of stars, with the crescent moon and rows of houses below them. little lights on in the streets. somewhere in the distance, maybe there are other couples cuddling in bed or on the sofa or on the roof, in love and happy just like he is with jeno.

and an even farther distance away is grandma and grandpa and jisung, surely still asleep. or maybe jisung is awake- that kid always stays up till 5am playing computer games whenever he gets his hands on a computer. and even farther than that in yorkshire, jaemin's parents must be asleep too.

and it goes on, the more distance the stars cover. donghyuck at the edge of yorkshire, and chenle in aberdeen and then yukhei and renjun near cardiff. if it stretches even more, an ocean away, there's mark, still in canada. it might still be bright for him, but eventually he'll see the same crescent moon as they do. jaemin wonders if mark'll find the same constellations that he and jeno found just then. he wonders if chenle knows what happens when mars is in the fourth house.

"jisung might still be awake." jeno's deep yet soft voice echoes quietly, somehow adding to the tranquility of jaemin's heart, "he doesn't sleep till early mornings when he has that laptop thing."

jaemin chuckles, just as soft, "you read my mind, i was just thinking that." and then he kisses jeno softly, "you remember laptop."

"mm." jeno holds him tenderly, "it's pretty nice, i think. the muggle world."

"yeah?"

"yeah." jeno's eye-smile renders jaemin speechless time and again, "i wouldn't mind doing it hundreds of times."

"you'll get tired eventually, without magic."

"not if you're there." jeno's smile is only half-teasing. for all the mischief in his eyes, jaemin can sense his sincerity, "i told you, the only magic i need is that pretty smile of yours."

jaemin half wants to smack him for his cheesy one-liners. but the genuinity behind the mirth blows him away a little, and so he just blushes and breaks the gaze. jeno chuckles and pulls him closer, and jaemin knows he will stay this deeply in love forever.

he knows he's lucky.

not everyone finds love this early- not everyone finds love at all. his family's been pretty lucky with love, though, and he's glad he's no exception. jeno is the light of his life.

but still, he knows hundreds of people who are happy single. hundreds more who live wanting to love. jaemin never thought it would fall into his hands when he least expected it, when he wasn't looking- and yet it did, and he'll hold on and never let go. things like this are once-in-a-lifetime. jeno is his lifetime, and his next one and the next. jaemin can't see his future without him. nobody can ever match up.

soulmate, jaemin thinks giddily, watching the stars twinkle. jeno is his soulmate.

"you're pretty." jeno whispers, and jaemin giggles, snuggling into his chest.

"i love you."

"i love you more."

jeno's heartbeat is steady. always, always- this is the one anchor jaemin holds on to. 

jaemin tips his head back to take in the night sky, eyes tracing the constellations that he learnt in astronomy for years. he can't remember what they mean anymore, so he just intertwines his fingers with jeno's and raises their hands up to map out the pattern.

jeno chuckles softly next to him. in this moment, frozen in time, jaemin feels content. he brings their intertwined hands to jeno's chest.

jeno's heartbeat is steady, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd we've reached the end of this part of the series, almost exactly a month after i started it!!
> 
> writing jeno and chenle discovering the muggle world was honestly so much fun, and something i've wanted to do ever since i started the series. i hope all of you enjoyed reading this just as much as i enjoyed writing it💘
> 
> and thank you so so so much for the support throughout this story. one of my favourite things to do is read your comments and see what you thought of each update, and just hear about how your day is going. i love interacting with all of you ❤
> 
> so thank you for every comment, kudos, read, bookmark, subscription- it has motivated me and inspired me in ways i can't put into words. every comment has made me smile so wide. it means the world, i feel like now it's a lil fam hehe (so if any readers want to interact and leave comments please do- i would love love love to interact, it makes me really happy)
> 
> writing this series is something i love incredibly, and it warms my heart to see all of you enjoy it with me. i hope this can make you smile even just a little 💕💕thank you for everything, always. your support means the world
> 
> the next part of this series is in progress, so i'll see you soon!! thank you❤❤❤


End file.
